The Fox has to Die
by glenn.spoon
Summary: So called king of misery Mark Alpha comes to the town of Aldercrest Ridge to stay with Uncle Gregory fox his sexy wife Felicity and his two tormented cousins Ash and Kristofferson. Only to find that there are no boundaries between reality and fiction.


The Fox Has to Die 

A Screenplay By Glenn Spoon

Based Upon the Film FANTASTIC MR. FOX by Wes Anderson and Noah Baumbach

First Draft

November 1st 2011

6:33 PM

1.

HIGH SCHOOL AUDITIORIUM-DAY-SOMEWHERE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE-HALLOWEEN2010

The time is 2:55

All of the woodland creature students from FANTASTIC MR. FOX now in high school, are gathered in the pinewood auditorium as a hefty badger is on stage LONNA introducing the next act for the assembly.

She has a high pitched voice and is wearing an ugly red dress. Lonna introduces the next act with little hesitation.

Lonna:

Okay (beat) I can't wait for

Our next performer. (beat) he's

Funny he's filthy and he has the number

One movie at the box office

And is nominated for several academy awards

And his record is a top 40 smash and he

Will be staying in our humble town of Aldercrest

Ridge. Please welcome to the stage Mark Alpha.

The crowd goes wild and MARK ALPHA a lanky six foot tall fox wearing an orange hooded sweatshirt a green polo and skin tight blue jeans. He hugs Lonna friendly and smiles to the crowd nervously.

Mark:

Thank you (beat) it's great

To be staying in your town.

And umm (beat) I'm trying something

New and different (the crowd cheers)

You know most of you are used to the

Comedy (beat) and I am just trying

Something different and a little more

Genuine (beat) just something

With a little more thought

And passion (beat) not that

The puns and the (beat) the

Pop culture references and the jokes

Not those were bad or cheesy (beat)

I just need a break I guess.

(beat) I am not selling out (grabs guitar) not yet anyways

(the crowd laughs)

Mark(Cont'd):

All right (beat)

(beat) just bare with me (beat) but umm

This is a song I wrote about four days ago.

(tunes his guitar) This is called

The Charles Manson Song

_SEQUENCE MONTAGED BY "DO RE MI" by NIRVANA_

Mark starts to pluck out a simple rudimentary tune and starts to sing in a frayed voice.

Mark(Singing):

When I see him, I think

Of the antichrist, Armageddon and Charles

Masnon and an angst filled version of Adolf Hitler.

So tell me what the hell are you doing with him?

(beat) he's in the punk rock phase

Despite the fact that it has been dead since 1997.  
What are you doing with him. What

The fuck are you doing with him?

Well your parents don't know

What you do when they're not home.

Blow my brains across the ceiling.

Blow them across the ceiling and let this place

Go to hell.

Intercut of:

2.

.BACKSTAGE-DAY

Mark sits backstage with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Fans are rushing backstage just to talk to him. One being a tall senior student by the name of AGNES SPOT'S she has spots on her face and running down her chest. She wears a pink blouse and she approaches Mark half flirting with him.

Agnes:

Mark Alpha?

Mark smiles

Mark:

Yeah?

Agnes:

My name is Agnes and I am a huge fan (beat) you are actually

One of my major inspirations.

Mark takes a drag of his cigarette

Mark:

Thank you Agnes (beat) I am glad

I can be one of your inspirations.

It's actually very flattering

Agnes:

I just was wondering?

Mark:

Yeah?

Agnes:

Are you really going to kill yourself.

Mark sighs heavily and looks down at the ground.

Mark:

Agnes forgive me for saying so (beat)

But I think just maybe your reeling too much

Into it (beat) it's just a song.

Agnes:

But you said up on stage that…

Mark(Interrupting):

Look Just forget what I said (beat) okay?

Agnes(silenced):

Okay.

3.

.AUDITORIUM-DAY

Mark is on stage screaming and wailing his guts out.

Mark:

TWO SLITS ON HIS WRISTS!

WAS THE BEST GODDAMN THING THAT HE EVER DID!

KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! I HATE MYSELF AND MY FUCKING

LIFE SOMEBODY JUST FUCKING KILL ME!

YOU'D BE DOING ME A FUCKING FAVOR.

Cut to the audience.

The entire auditorium is terrified and scared out of their fucking wits. Too bad that the comedian now has a serious fucking death wish.

Mark continues to scream his guts out off screen.

4.

.BACKSTAGE-DAY

Mark sits backstage lighting a cigarette while he talks with his manager a husky wolf with big green eyes. BLAKE KRISTY

Blake:

I think that maybe this isn't what the crowd wants.

Mark:

What the fuck are you talking about Blake?

Blake:

You're a comedian Mark (beat)

That's what they know you for

And your on stage screaming about how

You want to kill yourself.

Mark scowls

Mark:

Lest you forget Blake (beat) I am not a

Comedian (beat) I am a fucking artist.

5.

.AUDITORIUM-DAY

Mark sulks around on stage in a Kurt Cobain like fashion staring straight down at the floor as he plucks out his next song, his voice is hoarse and raspy he's mumbling totally fucked up on something the crowd is now getting uneasy and squeamish.

6.

.BACKSTAGE-AFTER THE SHOW-EARLY EVENING.

Mark sits singing autographs with his eyes bloodshot and half closed. He smokes a cigarette as Blake stand's nervously behind the desk. But the people love Mark and rush up to him to sign autographs. A HUSKY BADGER in a orange football jersey and blue jeans walks up to Mark disappointed and let down by his performance.

Mark gives a contrived smile.

Mark:

Hey (beat) how's it going?

Badger:

Can I ask you a question Mark?

Mark:

Shoot.

Badger:

What the fuck is your problem?

Mark seems a bit thrown off

Mark:

I beg your pardon?

Badger:

What the fuck was that performance

Up there all about? You were screaming

Your guts out and doped up through

Out the whole thing (beat) and talked about

Killing yourself or how your mom is a whore

In every other song you played! (beat) what the

Fuck! You're supposed to be a comedian!

Mark tries to remain calm the line behind Badger is getting impatient.

Mark:

I told you Michael Vick (beat)

I am trying something new.

Badger:

What did you just call me?

Mark(shrugs):

I dunno (beat) what did

I just call you?

Badger:

I'd rather not repeat it!

Mark laughs snidely

Mark:

Then I guess we'll never know.

Badger scowls angered

Badger:

You know what you are?

Mark:

What?

Badger:

You're a cunt!

Mark gives Badger the finger

Mark:

How's you're mom doing?

Badger:

What?

Mark:

How (beat) is (beat) your mom doing?

Badger growls

Badger:

You're a dead motherfucker!

Mark:

Okay well whatever you do

(beat) don't smell this finger for

The rest of the day. I am cheating

On your mom's vagina with her butt hole!

Mark rubs the finger under his nose in a dirty sanches type motion and inhales slowly.

Badger flips his shit but can't quite find the words to say.

He storms off screen.

Badger(OS):

Fucking faggot candyass (beat) cuntlicking! asshole!

Lilly dick fucking cunt! Burn in hell you

Fucking faggot!

Next a married fox couple walks up to the desk. FELICITY FOX

AND GREGORY FOX (FANTASTC MR. FOX) they are both middle aged but look younger than they actually are.

Gregory gives Mark a false smile and says casually.

Gregory:

Great show Mark.

Felicity smiles kindly trying to be friendly and reach out to Mark.

Felicity:

It was very interesting (beat)

I liked that song you played

About how you want to kill

Your dad and how he's the antichrist (beat)

And how he raped your childhood and how

You wish he could die from cancer and you're his

Bastard son (beat) what

Was the name of that song?

(beat) something about body floats upstream

(beat)

Mark:

That (beat) is the name of the song

Body Floats Upstream.

Felicity:

Oh well it was (beat) a great song

Anyway.

Gregory interrupts

Gregory:

Well anyway my Name is Gregory Fox

And this my wife Felicity.

(beat) technically we are your

Aunt and Uncle.

Mark:

I am supposed to be staying with you right?

Gregory:

Yes (beat) is there something wrong with

Your left eye?

Mark(lying through his teeth):

I have an eye infection (takes a drag of

His cigarette)

Felicity:

You should get that checked out.

Mark:

It's fine it will go away in a few hours.

Gregory looks a little bit suspicious

Gregory:

Well it can't be very

Healthy for you eyes anyway

(beat) now can it?

Mark laughs nervously

Mark:

I guess not.

Felicity keeps her friendly smile.

Felicity:  
well Mark it was nice to finally

Meet you (hands a Mark a piece of paper)

This our Address.

Mark(reads the piece of paper):

777 SW. Pine Avenue SE. Aldercrest Ridge

(beat) 777? What is this like Heaven or Something?

Felicity hesitates

Felicity:

Well…

Gregory(interrupting):

Come See Come Saw.

(beat) anyways it's a big Douglas Fir tree

(beat) you can't miss it.

Mark smiles politely just like a bank teller.

Mark:

Alright (beat) I'll be there

Soon. (beat) it was nice meeting you two.

Felicity smiles wide at Mark as if she as known him for her whole life and says in a kind hushed town.

Felicity:

It was nice meeting you too Mark.

Gregory gets a little impatient

Gregory:

Yeah (beat) we'll be seeing you shortly Mark.

Gregory and Felicity walk away. Felicity looks back at Mark and Mark and smiles wide,

Mark smiles back.

Felicity bows her head and then turns away.

More fans rush up to Mark's stand

Zoom out…

7.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-DAY

The time is 3:59 PM

And Felicity stands looking out of the window disillusioned and completely numb. While Gregory sit's at watching TV on the couch flipping the channels.

Gregory:

You know that show Mark put on

The school today was pretty goddamn eerie

(beat) wouldn't you say.

Felicity:

It was pretty eerie maybe even

Disturbing (beat) but Mark

Is going through a really hard

Time right now (beat) I mean

Think about what happened to Olivia!

Gregory shutters

Gregory:

I don't even want to think about

What happened to her.

Felicity:

Exactly! (beat) she gave

Her life to that fucking sadist.

My sister gave her 13 years

And then one day he just

Dragged her to the front

Door (beat) ripped off

Her clothes and violated

Her (beat) he did it over

And over again while

Mark watched in paralyzed in terror.

And then he slit her throat

With that goddamn combat knife.

Imagine if the police only

Showed up a second later!

(beat) a damn second.

Gregory flips the channels

Gregory:

I think I get the picture

Dear (beat) but honestly

Mark can get fucked up on his

Own time. (beat) he better

Not drag Ash or Kristofferson

Into his bullshit I can

Tell you that much. (beat) but I just

Can't even imagine how that poor kid

Must feel.

(long beat)

Felicity:

You know that a revolver was found at the

Scene of the crime? (beat) Mark explained to the police

That he was going to kill himself and every time he fired

At that bastard he missed (beat) Mark fired

Five rounds at Gary but missed every time.

Gregory grimaces

Gregory:

What did he use the other round for?

Felicity sighs

Felicity:

No one knows (beat)

No one has said a word

About the other round that was fired.

Gregory turns off the TV

And sits on the couch with his head down

Gregory:

I think maybe I was a bit too hard

On him backstage (beat) I was kind

Of being a hard ass to him.

Felicity walks over to her husband puts her hand on his shoulder and bows her head.

Felicity:

You weren't that bad foxy.

(beat) you just have to show

A little compassion

And honestly you weren't even

That much of a hard ass.

(long beat)

Gregory:

I really hope I wasn't.

Felicity:

This is Mark's true home after all.

Gregory mutters

Gregory:

Yeah (beat) this was his home after all.

Felicity leans into kiss Gregory they share a long passionate kiss. Felicity tries to turn away but can't find the strength to do so.

8.

.KRISTOFFERSON'S BEDROOM-DAY.

The time is 4:06 PM

and a tall silver haired fox dressed in a blue t-shirt and khaki's wearing headphones is writing in a notebook. His name is KRISTOFFERSON SILVERFOX.

Kristofferson writes in his spiral ring notebook. He writes down a list with big bold letters at the top reading GOOD REASON'S TO FREEZE TO DEATH Kristofferson's headphones blast heavy trash metal and Kristofferson looks depressed and in some sort of funk for some reason.

The date on his Journal reads OCTOBER 31ST 2010

And under the date reads MORE OF THE NIGHT HE CAME HOME

Referencing the tagline to the movie Halloween II

Also Referencing Mark coming home.

9.

.FOX RESIDENCE SHOWER-DAY

The time is 4:09 PM

And a puny orange haired fox with big black bags around his eyes ASH FOX is in the shower clouded by the steam water is dripping from his chest and forehead he sits under the water relaxing while Kristofferson bangs on the door.

Kristofferson(OS):

Goddamnit Ash! (beat) let me in!

(beat) this isn't just you're bathroom

So you can come in here and jerk off

And leave a big pile of cum on the shower floor

For everyone to bathe in.

Ash says nothing and just ignores him.

Kristofferson(Cont'd)(OS):

Ash you little shit answer me!

(beat) answer me!

Ash stands under the water until he starts to fall asleep.

He starts to shutter a little bit.

10.

.PINE AVE-LATE AFTERNOON

The time is 4:13 and Mark stands outside of the Fox Residence smoking a cigarette with a bag in one hand and a guitar strung over his shoulder. Meanwhile the youngest trick or treaters are circling the block before dark While Mark takes another drag off of the cigarette.

Mark walks gingerly up to the house and once he get's to the front door he hesitates for a moment and then rings the bell hoping no one is home.

For a second no one answers and Mark starts to walk away.

That is when the door opens wide and Mark turns around attentively.

Gregory is standing behind the door.

Gregory:

Welcome home Mark.

Mark looks at Gregory and gives a forced smile and bows his head

Mark:

Gregory

Gregory gives a half smile

Gregory:

You don't have to be so formal

(beat) just call me Foxy.

Mark keeps his fake smile

Mark:

Well (beat) foxy wanna show me in?

Gregory:

Sure come in.

Mark puts out his cigarette an steps in the door as Gregory closes it behind him.

11.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-GREGORY'S STUDY-LATE AFTERNOON

The time is 4:20 PM

And Gregory and Mark step into Gregory's study. There is a big red leather chair in the center of the room a throw rug and family photo's on the wall as well as Newspaper Clippings from Gregory's column in the gazette.

The room is probably the nicest in the house and most spacious.

Mark's fake smile has disappeared

And Gregory is trying to maintain his.

Gregory:

Well that's all that's the entire

House (beat) Kristofferson shares

A room with Ash so I don't

Think they'll be bothering you too much.

(beat)

Well it's Halloween so the older

Trick or Treater's will probably

Show up at about six. (beat) we'll

Be at the door handing out candy

But I take it you just want

Some "Me" time.

Mark(Solemnly):

Yeah (beat) I would.

Gregory checks his watch.

Gregory:

Well I should probably be going.

Gregory starts to walk away.

Mark:

Well wait where am I staying Foxy?

Gregory stops dead in his tracks and gives another false smile directed at Mark.

Gregory:

Oh that's right I almost forgot (beat)

You are staying here in

My study.

(long beat)

Gregory:

And if you're going to smoke

Please do it out on the front deck.

Mark:

Okay.

(short beat)

Gregory:

Oh and another thing (beat)

Do you sleep naked?

Mark seems off put

Mark:

What?

Gregory:

Just making sure.

(beat) I use this study

Most of the day and some of the night.

(beat) so if you do sleep naked I don't

Want to see your jimmy hanging out when I do

Come in here (beat) that could be very

Bad as you might imagine (beat)

Or if you jerk off often just clean

Up after yourself (beat)

You know I don't think

Either of us wanting this

Place smelling like a crusty sock.

Mark looks down at the ground

Mark:

Okay (beat) don't really know

You're asking me these things (beat)

It's a little gay and weird but uhh

(beat) alright I guess neither of us want

That Foxy (beat) so I will clean up (short beat) my (hesitates) cum

And you won't see my (hesitates some more) jimmy uhh…

Gregory(interrupting):

Look I didn't mean to weird you

Out (beat) it's just that (long beat)

Dinner is at 5:00.

Gregory walks off screen as Mark steps into the well lit study. He looks around and then sit's in Gregory's chair and starts to break down crying.

12.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-KITCHEN-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:10

And the whole fox family is sitting down for dinner. They are eating KFC and drinking Mountain Dew. They are all silent munching on their food And Mark sit's awkwardly at the end of the table.

Felicity tries desperately to break the ice.

Felicity:

So Mark (beat) heard you were

Nominated for an academy award.

Mark looks down at the ground

Mark:

Yeah well I would

Have won but

They don't award snuff films.

The whole table stops eating and glares at Mark. Kristofferson seems especially off put.

Mark(Cont'd):

Bad joke (beat) bad timing I was

Actually nominated for best director

For the film The Murderers House.

Kristofferson glares at Mark.

Kristofferson:

I heard you tried to kill

Yourself.

Gregory snaps at Kristofferson

Gregory:

Kristofferson not now.

Kristofferson shrugs

Kristofferson:

What? (beat) I think

We have an forum here for Christ sakes

So lets just cut the bullshit!

Gregory:

You don't ask someone

Something like that.

Mark interjects

Mark:

It's alright Kristofferson's

Right we do have an open forum here.

Ash bows his head annoyed

Ash(muttering):

Goddamnit Kristofferson

Mark:

Well I tried to slit my

Wrists soon after my

Mom was raped and murdered

By my step dad while

I had to watch (beat)

The police showed up just in

Time before he killed me too.

And (beat) and after

The interrogation I tried to slit my

Wrists. But I was found just in time

Before I bled to death.

Ash is in total shock

Ash:

Oh my god.

Kristofferson is now silent as is the rest of the table.

Kristofferson:

I am sorry for bringing it up

Mark.

Mark smiles dismally

Mark:

I might as well confide in someone right.

Felicity gets up from the table having a nervous breakdown.

Felicity:

Have a nice dinner (beat) I can't

Stick around and deal with this.

Felicity runs off-screen

(long beat)

Kristofferson:

home wrecker.

Ash throws down his hands and scowls at Kristofferson.

Ash:

What the fuck is your problem?

Kristofferson:

He's a fucking home wrecker

He just brings misery and pain

With him everywhere he goes (beat)

No offense Mark.

Mark:

None taken.

Gregory snaps again

Gregory:

Why don't you just leave him alone

Kristofferson? (beat)

Just stop for Christ's sakes!

Kristofferson:

I am sorry for him and his sorry for his

loss I am really am but

I just want to slit my wrists just

Hearing him talk!

Ash scowls and gets up from the table

Ash:

I've fucking had it

With this Kristofferson

(beat) you're a real fucking

Asshole!

Kristofferson:

No correction (beat) I'm a professional asshole!

Ash storms off screen and Kristofferson chases after him.

Kristofferson(Cont'd):

Come on ash don't

Be a fucking used tampon about

This!

Kristofferson walks off-screen now just Gregory and Mark are left at the table. Gregory says awkwardly.

Gregory:

So do you like the extra crispy

Or the original.

Mark sinks into his chair

Mark:

I think I just lost my appetite

Gregory looks down at the ground

And Mark sinks lower and lower.

13.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-MASTER BEDROOM-LATE EVENING

The time is 5:19 PM

And Felicity is lying on the bed her side with tears streaming from her eyes. Her mascara is smeared and Mark walks in through the doorway with the bucket of KFC in his hand.

Mark:

Hey Felicity (beat) I brought the rest

Of the KFC for you (beat) if

You're hungry

Felicity:

Thank you Mark

Mark:

Can I come in?

Felicity shutters

Felicity:

Please Mark Come in.

Mark steps in a few feet

Felicity:

Please just leave the bucket by

The bed.

Mark sighs

Mark:

Okay (beat) if you need me

Just come and talk to me

Okay?

Mark puts the KFC by the bedside and somberly walks to the door and exit's the room.

Felicity reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of Prozac.

14.

.KRISTOFFERSON'S AND ASH'S BEDROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:22 and Kristofferson and Ash are now in a heated argument.

Ash:

Why do you have to be such an asshole?

Kristofferson:

It's not my fault that I can't

Stomach that fucking sad sack!

Goddamnit he's depressing.

Ash:

His mom was just raped and killed in front

Of his eyes not even five months ago!

Kristofferson:

Yeah I know that Ash!

Ash scoffs disapprovingly

Ash:

Then what the fuck is your

Problem? (beat) you would

Be in the same boat as him

If that happened to you.

Kristofferson laughs bitterly

Kristofferson:

Why are you trying

To defend him! (beat)

Lest you forget that not even

Four hours ago he was doped up

And screaming his guts into a microphone

Saying he wants to blow his brains

Out and melodramatically saying that his dad raped his

Childhood and that he would

Kill him if he could stand the sight of

Blood (beat) it's obvious he's

Just looking for attention!

(beat) he's no better than Ann Fucking Coulter!

Ash starts to shout

Ash:

Well maybe his dad did rape his

Childhood (beat) wait (beat) are you

Comparing Mark to Ann Coulter? (beat)

Are you fucking serious?

Kristofferson:

What?

Ash:

You know what you

Sound like right now?

Kristofferson:

I sound like a sensible fucking man!

Ash:

You sound like an idiot.

(long beat)

Ash(Cont'd):

Get (beat) get the fuck outta' my room.

Kristofferson stares vacantly at Ash

Kristofferson:

We share the same room Ash.

Ash hesitates

Ash:

Yeah well (beat) get out (beat) then

Get out of my house!

Kristofferson:

Ash (beat) sometimes I wish you hadn't survived your cancer.

15.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-PORCH-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:25 PM

And Mark stands on the deck smoking a joint. He coughs a little bit. Gregory comes out onto the porch and Mark tries to hide it. But Gregory knows better.

Gregory:

Hey there Kumar!

Mark stumbles for a second

Mark:

I don't know (beat) I don't know

What you're talking about

This is a cigarette.

Gregory:

Then why do you reek of weed?

Mark stumbles some more.

Mark:

It must be uhh (beat) Kristofferson's (beat)

Yeah he seems like a total pothead.

Gregory laughs cynically

Gregory:

Your secret's safe with me.

(beat) can I get a hit?

Mark sighs and passes Gregory the joint.

Mark:

Here Foxy.

Gregory takes a hit and exhales.

And hands Mark the joint.

Gregory:

You know actually I wouldn't be surprised

If Kristofferson hit's the trees every once

In a while anyway.

Mark takes another hit

Mark:

Do you think that I am

As Kristofferson said a "home wrecker"

Gregory:

No (beat) but

Don't listen to Kristofferson

He's an solipsistic little prick (beat)

You know he never used to be that way.

(beat) c'mon let me get another hit.

Mark hands Gregory the joint and he takes another hit.

Gregory(Cont'd):  
you know honestly

I wouldn't be surprised

If one of these day's he

Get's his ass kicked because he finally

pissed off the wrong person. He's just an ass.

Gregory exhales and hands Mark the joint.

Mark:

Why does he hate me so much?

Gregory frowns

Gregory:

He hates everyone.

Mark:

So what should I do?

Gregory:

About what?

The doorbell rings in the background.

Gregory:

Those must be the Trick or Treaters

16.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-PORCH-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:30 and Gregory stumbles to the door and opens it. His eyes are getting red and puffy. The kids stare at him and are a little freaked out.

Their mom GLORIA a slim coyote with a big scowl on her face is disgusted. Badger is along for the ride.

Gregory(with a big stoney smile on his face):

Hey! You want candy right!

Gloria scoffs

Gloria:

Been hitting the trees again

(beat) Gregory?

Gregory:

No, no, no, no not at all

I've never felt better!

Badger glares at Gregory

Badger:

Then why do you smell like weed?

All of the kids glare at Gregory

Gregory hesitates for a second and kneels down beside badger and mutters in his ear.

Gregory(threateningly):

Do you want your candy or not

You smug little bastard?

Badger laughs bitterly

Badger:

Are you like Mark's little

Butt buddy now?

Gregory hands Badger his candy and mutters in his ear some more.

Gregory:

Happy Halloween asshole

(beat) now get the fuck off of

My porch before I drop your ass!

Gregory stands up and smiles at Gloria who is now fuming.

Gregory:

Happy Halloween everyone! (throws

Candy at the kid's faces)

Gloria grimaces at Gregory

Gloria:

Lay off the bong okay Gregory.

Gregory smiles

Gregory:

Okay (beat) I'm not

Really sure what that means (beat)

But alright (beat) have a Happy Halloween.

The kids stare in disgust as Gloria shakes her head scowls at Gregory

Gloria:

C'mon let's go NOW!

One of the kids A GIRL COYOTE (AGE 11)

Girl Coyote:

I didn't even get my candy!

Gloria:

Come on now!

Gloria Badger and the rest of the kids run off-screen.

Gregory gives Gloria the finger behind her back and makes a snide comment mimicking her voice.

Gregory(mimicking Gloria's voice):

Lay off the bong Gregory.

I am a stupid bitch (beat)

And I haven't a proper

Orgasm since 1998 and

Everyone hates me!

(beat) I am a stupid bitch

And I slept with my

Best friends husband

Out of sheer desperation.

Happy Halloween bitch!

17.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-KRISTOFFERSON'S AND ASH'S BEDROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:34 PM and Kristofferson and Ash are still fighting. Kristofferson is laying in bed exhausted and annoyed while Ash keeps at it.

Ash:

Why do you have to piss on

Everyone?

Kristofferson:

I don't okay?

Ash:

Yes you do! (beat) You piss on everyone

Who tries to show you the slightest

Amount of compassion or anyone

You come in contact with for that

Matter (beat) what is

Wrong with you! Mark

Is really fucked up right now

And really going through

A hard time he's trying to

Get his shit together

And so what? Maybe he is

Socially awkward or

A little demented

And maybe he's doped up all

Of the goddamn time

But when things like this

Happen it changes a person

From the inside out (beat)

He's mentally scarred!

Just leave him the fuck alone!

Kristofferson:

Do you ever just shut the fuck up!

Ash:

I don't know that depends (beat)

Do you ever suck dick and swallow

Cum?

Kristofferson is now pissed off he sits up from the top bunk

Kristofferson:

That was one time

Ash (beat) one fucking

Time! (beat) and I

Was fucking confused!

Alright? (beat) Yeah I

Sucked some guys dick and I swallowed his cum

Alright (beat) don't fucking

Hold that against me! (beat)

That's not fair (beat)

Not by a fucking long shot!

Ash:

Well is it fair to hold

Things against someone

Who's mom was just

Raped and murdered in

Front of his own eyes?

Kristofferson sighs

Kristofferson:

Why do you have to keep

On pushing me Ash?

(beat) why? Why do

You keep on having

To fuck me over?

(beat) I don't fucking

Deserve it!

Ash:

And neither does Mark!

Kristofferson:

That's not even his real name

For shits sake! (beat) it's

Glenn (beat) Glenn Spoon

Ash cries out in anger

Ash:

He wants to be called Mark!

(beat) so we are going

To call him Mark Alpha!

And if you have a problem with that

Guess what I don't even care!

So fuck you (beat) fuck

You right in your face!

Kristofferson screams back

Kristofferson(fuming):

What the fuck is wrong with

You! His name is Glenn Spoon

Mark Alpha is just some cheap phony-ass stage

Name! (beat) he uses that name just

So he can make himself filthy rich

And he maintains that pissed

Off bitter disaffected Kurt

Cobain bullshit image

For the benefit of his own

Fucking pocketbook! (beat)

And why do you even give a shit

About him anyway! He's just some big

Fucking pissed off rock star!

Don't you understand that?  
He just wants our attention

So just stop defending him!

Goddamnit you two might as

Well fuck and then get over yourselves!

Ash gets quiet and he scowls with distain

Ash:

You are such a stupid

Cunt! (beat) get your head

Out of your asshole!

(beat) other people are suffering too! (beat) I hope you fucking die. I hope you fucking die Kristofferson Silverfox.

Ash storms out of the room and slams the door behind him.

Kristofferson screams after him.

Kristofferson:

CUNT!

18.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-GREGORY'S STUDY-EARLY EVENING

The time 1s 5:54 PM

And Mark is laying on the floor staring at the ceiling listening to old Mix CD's and moping about. Right now he's listening to the song "WAVING AT YOU" By The Mountain Goats and he's speechless and at this point apathetic about everything. Ash enters the room.

Ash:

Hey Mark.

Mark:

How's it going Ash?

Ash lets out a little snide chuckle

Ash:

Kristofferson's being

A douche.

Mark smile's at Ash

Mark:

He really doesn't like me (beat) does

He?

Ash:

Who really cares (beat)

He's just an asshole.

Mark sighs heavily

Mark:

Ash?

Ash:

Yeah?

Mark:

What's my reason for living?

Ash thinks for a moment

Ash:

Well (beat) not everyone

Hates you (beat) it's really

Just Kristofferson. (beat)

That and you are insanely talented.

Mark:

As Foxy would say (beat) come see come saw.

Ash laughs bitterly

Ash:

You are talented!

(beat) you're an Oscar nominated

Director and you have a whole

Legion of fans okay Einstein?

Why are you so hard on yourself

Mark:

It's a long story Ash (beat)

And I just don't feel like getting into

It right now.

Ash smiles towards Mark and get's softer and softer by the second.

Ash:

Okay (beat) I guess you don't have to

Tell me then.

Mark smiles back

Mark:

Damn right I don't (beat) wanna go out

For a cigarette?

Ash:

I am 16 Mark.

(long beat) okay I guess one won't hurt.

Mark gets up from the floor and turns off the stereo

Mark:

That's the spirit Ash!

Ash:

If I get lung cancer I am going to fucking murder you

Mark:

Fair enough.

The two walk out of the room and Mark closes the door behind him.

_SEQUENCE MONTAGED BY "STORMY WEATHER" by KEPI_

19.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-LIVING ROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:56 PM

And Gregory is laying on the couch a little buzzed more tricker or treaters come to the door and he flops his arm over the side of the couch and mouths the words "Fuck Life"

20.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-MASTER BEDROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:56

And Felicity is under the covers masturbating. She has her head turned to the side. She mutters to herself.

Felicity:

Mark (beat) oh god Mark.

There are tears streaming from her eyes,

But she just keeps on rubbing.

21.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-ASH'S AND KRISTOFFERSON'S BEDROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:57 PM

And Kristofferson is obsessing over a picture of Trevor Moore. He sit's there for a second and He lays back unzips his pants and puts his hand down his underwear.

22.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-FRONT DECK-EARLY EVENING

The time is 6:00 and Mark and Ash stand on the front deck and are smoking cigarettes. Ash chokes off of his first drag. Mark is instructing Ash on how to smoke.

Mark:

Here just take the cigarette and inhale slowly.

And then exhale

Ash takes the cigarette and pretty much inhales the cigarette itself.

Mark(Cont'd):

And that's another thing

Don't shove the whole thing

In your mouth (beat) remember

Don't niggerlip it.

Ash seems confused

Ash:

Niggerlip?

Mark:

It's when you put the end of the

Cigarette so far in your mouth

That you get it all wet and soggy.

Ash:

That sounds racist.

Mark:

I know It's just a term

Remember.

(long beat)

Mark:

Don't thank me (beat) thank Urban

Ash:

But I'm not thanking you (takes a drag

And then starts coughing up a lung)  
how do you smoke these things?

Mark:

I have a nicotine habit maybe?

Ash:

Oh (beat) right

Mark smiles wide

Mark:

Don't take such big huffs

That's why your hacking up a lung.

Ash smiles back

Ash:

Wow (beat) you're

A great role model.

Mark tousles the wry fur on Ash's head.

Mark:

Smartass!

(beat) I think I've

Heard enough from

The fucking peanut gallery

Jesus!

Ash smiles at Mark

Ash is beginning to feel a sense of belonging and nurture.

Something he's never had.

Ash takes another drag and exhale's this time he doesn't hack up a lung.

Mark(Cont'd):

Now you're getting it.

Ash:

Mark?

Mark:

Yeah?

Ash:

What's wrong with our family?

Mark:

I don't know but

Whatever it is…

Ash(interrupting):

Maybe it's love.

Mark laughs cynically

Mark:

Love?

Jesus Christ!

If this is love

Then it's (beat)

It's toxic and weird

And destroys anything in it's path!

(beat) if this love then honestly

What the fuck is wrong with this world?

Ash now has a melancholy look on his face

Ash:

Your stuck with us

I'm afraid.

Mark tries to reframe his statement into something that will cheer Ash up.

Mark:

Well I mean (beat)

It's toxic and weird

But I haven't spent much

Time with you

But you don't seem that

Bad in fact I can actually

Find a lot of myself

In you Ash.

It can't be all that bad right?

Ash:

I hope your not blowing smoke

Up my ass (beat) no pun intended.

Mark(sincerely):

I'm not (beat) I really

Hope that you know that.

Ash smiles at Mark

Ash:

You know for a pothead

You're actually kind of cool.

Mark:

And for someone who looks retarded

Your not retarded at all.

Mark smiles at Ash and he smiles wider and wider.

Ash and Mark take a drag at the same time side by side and exhale. Ash is a spitting image of Mark and if Mark is considered a role model that's just fucking disturbing.

23.

.THE SPOT'S RESIDENCE-EARLY EVENING

The time is 6:05 PM and Agnes lays on her in her dark bedroom listening to Mark's CD's She looks disaffected and despondent and utterly alone. She looks on her nightstand there's a picture in a frame of Kristofferson smiling and happy. She looks at the photo growing more and more detached and melancholy by the second. She just can't let him go and it's tearing her apart from the inside out.

24.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-LIVING ROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 6:10 and Ash and Mark are watching Planet Terror and laughing their asses off at the scene where Bruce Willis cuts off some guys balls. They are laughing harder and harder as they eat a bucket of Kettle Corn as the movie grows increasingly violent they just keep on laughing harder and harder.

Ash screams out

Ash(Screaming at the TV):

BOOOOOOOMMM FUCK YOU BITCH!

Mark(flamboyantly):

YEAAUHH BIOTCH! SUCK MY BALLS!

Ash:

SUCK MY BIG FUCKING SWEATY BALLS MOTHAFUCKA'!

The two look almost identical and they continue to laugh their asses off.

25.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-PORCH-EARLY EVENING

The time is 6:15 PM

And Gregory is standing on the front porch handing out candy totally stoned to Trick Or Treaters they are terrified. Gregory's eyes are bloodshot and he has a big stoned smile on his face.

The kids and parents scowl disapprovingly at Gregory as literally throws candy at their faces.

26.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-KRISTOFFERSON'S AND ASH'S BEDROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 6:16 and Kristofferson lays in bed with his pants around his ankles and his hand in his underwear. He looks up at the camera miserably he breaks the fourth wall and gives a melancholy smirk at the audience.

27.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-MASTER BEDROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 6:19 and Felicity lays in bed tears streaming from her eyes and a vibrator in her hand.

Zoom in

Felicity looks at the camera and breaks the fourth wall.

Felicity(to the audience):

He's my son! (beat) I want to

Fuck my own son (beat) Mark

Want's me and I want him!

(beat) for Christ's Sakes I can make this

Work. (beat) I know I can.

The music fades.

28.

.THE SPOT'S RESIDENCE-AGNES'S BEDROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 6:23 PM

And Agnes is eating a bowl of cereal while watching TV. It's Mark's music video KRISTY'S SONG. The video itself is dreary and depressing. It takes place in an abandoned warehouse while people are hanging from nooses from the ceiling and singing along in a chorus while Mark bangs his guts out on the guitar and screams.

Mark(screaming at the top of his lungs):

Get in my car! Get in my

Car! We're not going to go very far! GET IN

MY CARRRRR! YOU PSYCHOTIC USING BITCH!

I HATE YOU KRISTY! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY BIT

OF ME! GET IN MY CAR!

Mark continues to scream as blood is now pouring out

Of his eyes and mouth.

Agnes watches intently and has a sad look on her face.

She turns her body to the phone,

Wanting to call Kristofferson

Wanting to set everything right

And wanting to save him from himself.

She picks up the phone gingerly

She starts to remember something.

FADE THROUGH WHITE

_Sequence set to MISS MISERY by ELLIOT SMITH._

29.

'S FLASHBACK

Agnes lays in her bed with Kristofferson naked their bodies intertwined Kristofferson pumps harder and harder. And pounds her harder and harder until she squeals. Agnes moans and groans in ecstasy and Kristofferson starts to break down and cry.

Agnes(out of total pleasure):

Kristofferson! Oh my fucking

God! I think I'm going to cum.

Kristofferson keeps on going harder and harder he cries harder and harder.

Kristofferson:

Remember how I would always flirt

With you?

Agnes(moaning):

Yes

Kristofferson

Remember I always wanted you.

Agnes(moaning harder)

Yes!

Kristofferson:

I love you Agnes! (beat) I swear

To god I love you.

Agnes is starting to get a little sick.

Agnes:

Kristofferson?

Kristofferson:

Yes?

Agnes:

Kristofferson stop!

Kristofferson seems confused.

Agnes:

KRISTOFFERSON STOP GODDDAMNIT!

Kristofferson stops and stares at Agnes like a deer caught in the headlights

Kristofferson:

Agnes?

Agnes gags

Agnes:

I think I'm going to be sick.

Kristofferson pulls himself out from inside Agnes and she stumbles off of the bed and throws up all over her bedroom floor.

Kristofferson quickly pulls her fur back as she pukes up her guts.

Agnes gets up and stares Kristofferson in the eye filled with guilt and pain.

Agnes(crying):

I'm sorry Kristofferson.

Kristofferson(confused):

Agnes, what's going on?

Agnes:

Kristofferson I think you should

Leave.

Agnes throws Kristofferson his clothes.

She is breaking down in tears.

Kristofferson:

Agnes I love you we can talk

About this please!

Agnes:

No.

There are tears streaming down Kristofferson's face.

Kristofferson:

Let's go get something

To eat we can get

Dressed and talk about

Whatever it is that's going

On. I love Agnes I love you so much.

There are sounds in the background of the door flying open and a DRUNK MAN stumbling into the house.

Drunk Man(OS):

Where are you Agnes!

You stupid little bitch!

Agnes:

It's my dad leave now!

Or he will kill both of us.

Kristofferson is now angry

Kristofferson:

I'll kill that son of a bitch

If he lays one finger on you.

Agnes screams

Agnes:

Leave Kristofferson!

I am fucked up enough

As it is and I don't

Want to drag you into it

Leave now!

Kristofferson stumbles to put his clothes on as Agnes's dad stumbles closer to Agnes and Kristofferson.

Agnes:

Go now!

Kristofferson stands his ground

Kristofferson:

I'm not going anywhere.

Agnes:

NOW GODDAMNIT! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?

LEAVE!

Agnes shivers and her fur stands up on her bare chest. She is terrified.

Kristofferson:

I'll kill him Agnes (beat) don't worry I promise.

Agnes's dad bumbles through the door with a bottle of Jack in his hands and gawks at the scene. Kristofferson has his boxers on and Agnes is bare naked.

Agnes's Dad:

What the fuck is going on here?

And what the fuck did you do to my rug you

Stupid little cunt?

Agnes's dad put's hand's around Agnes's throat and squeezes she can't breathe.

Kristofferson(screaming at the top of his lungs):

You let the fuck go of her.

Get your hands off of her I will

Kill you.

Kristofferson picks up a shaving razor laying on the table.

Dad laughs his drunk ass off.

Agnes's Dad:

You little bitch!

Do you really think you stand a chance?

I will fucking murder you.

I will end you you puny little fuck!

Kristofferson screams

Kristofferson:

You have till the count of three

Low life! One (beat) Two (beat) let her

Go this is your last chance.

Agnes struggles for air and is slowly asphyxiating.

Agnes's Dad:

Suck my dick!

Kristofferson:

THREE!

Kristofferson takes the razor and charges at Agnes's dad and shoves the blade onto his eyelid.

He drops Agnes and the fur on her breasts is completely raised she shivers in terror as her dad lays on the floor with his eyelid cut halfway open. And a pool of blood is leaking onto the floor as her dad is screaming in pain.

Kristofferson glares at Agnes.

Kristofferson:

Agnes (short beat) get

Dressed we're leaving.

Agnes get's so scared that she breaks down and pees all over the floor there are tears streaming down her eyes and flowing from her breasts to her pubic region.

She cries out in terror as Kristofferson watches mortified.

As she finished peeing

Agnes's dad passes out.

Kristofferson:

Get dressed Agnes.  
(beat) we're going to get something

To eat.

Agnes cries out louder.

Agnes(terrified):

Goddamnit! You couldn't just leave!

Kristofferson:

It was best if I didn't!

Agnes:

He's going to kill me when

He wakes up!

(beat)

Agnes:

Kristofferson Leave Now!

Agnes slowly get's dressed and Kristofferson throws on his clothes heartbroken. He walks towards the door. And looks back at Agnes who is scared out of her wits wearing panties and a tee shirt.

Kristofferson(heartbroken):

I love you Agnes

(beat) I always have

And I always will.

(beat) all I want is you.

(beat) why don't you love me.

(long beat)

Agnes:  
Leave Kristofferson.

Kristofferson cries some more

And then walks out the door.

CUT BACK TO:

30.

.THE SPOT'S RESIDENCE-AGNES'S ROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 6:26 PM

And Agnes is laying on her bed sobbing and breaking down. She looks out the window as her dad stumbles around in the background piss drunk and screaming.

Agnes's Dad(OS):

I'm not fucking drunk enough

For this shit!

Agnes's mom is screaming

Agnes's Mom(OS):

Get your fat lazy ass off

The couch and get a fucking job!

And stop fucking around with

That drunk whore!

Agnes's Dad(OS):

I'll fucking murder your

Ass bitch!

Agnes's Mom(OS):

Sober up then we'll talk

(beat) K' Neil

Neil(OS):

You better shut the fuck up

Before you get smacked the fuck up bitch!

Agnes' Mom screams back

Agnes's Mom(OS):

I will fucking bleed you.

Neil(OS):

Put down that fucking knife you

Fucking whore.

Agnes's Mom(OS):

Step across this line I will fucking cut you!

(long beat)

We then hear in the background Agnes's Mom being tackled to the floor and the two start having rough hate sex. And they both scream at each other as they fuck.

Neil(OS):

You really want to do this again bitch?

Agnes's Mom(OS):  
I fucking hate your putrid fucking guts!

Neil(OS):

I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you!

Agnes's Mom(OS):

Bring it on motherfucker!

Neil tears her clothes off in the background and they start to wrestle around on the floor loudly and fuck and fight and fuck and fight and repeat.

Intercut of:

Agnes dragging a pencil sharpener blade against her skin and thick red crimson blood flowing from her veins. She looks at the camera and breaks the fourth wall.

Agnes(to the audience):

Don't be offended for Christ's Sake's

America calm the fuck down!

(beat) what flow's from my veins

Is love (beat) not pain (beat)

When I cut my wrists love flows from the veins.

Right out of the skin.

Agnes smiles at the camera melancholy and cuts herself open in front of our eyes and smiles. Blood flows from her arms onto the camera and Agnes smiles as we are drenched in her blood.

Dissolve to:

31.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-LIVING ROOM-LATE EVENING

The time is 7:04 PM

And Ash lays on the floor smoking a joint with Mark as Gregory is passed out cold on the couch. Ash is getting away with murder. And Mark is continuing to corrupt him.

Ash(takes a hit):

I'm feeling a little lightheaded.

Mark laughs wholeheartedly

Mark:

Yeah that happens sometimes.

(beat)

Mark(Cont'd):

Here don't fucking hoard it (beat)

Pass it to me.

Ash hands Mark the joint and Mark takes a hit.

Ash:

Do you think Foxy's gonna wake up?

Mark:

Nope (beat) he's out cold.

(beat) but we are going to need

Some fabreeze or something. (takes hit)  
Ash:

You really are a great role model

(beat) lung cancer (beat) weed (beat)

Violence (beat) evil plans for world domination

(beat) ethnic cleansing plot's.

Mark:

Well (beat) I made

You happy for once (beat) didn't I?

Ash smiles

Ash:

Yeah (beat) I guess you did.

(beat)

Mark:

There's a bakery up the street

And lets say they

Have some things that are (beat)

illicit and off of the menu.

Ash:

I'm afraid to ask what you mean by

Off of the menu.

Mark:

Well then come along and find out.

The two get up from the ground Mark helps Ash up.

Mark(Cont'd):

Where are the car keys?

Ash:

On the mantel (beat) if

We're gonna go on a joyride

We might as well do it now

Before Foxy wakes up.

Mark pats Ash on the shoulder lovingly

Mark:

Now you're getting the idea.

Mark stumbles to the mantel and grabs the keys to the car. Ash leans on Mark's shoulder and they walk out the door.

32.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-FRONT PORCH-LATE EVENING

The time is 7:06

Trick or Treaters are standing on the porch getting impatient and annoyed they keep on ringing the door bell this is when Ash and Mark come hustling out the door stoned and reeking of weed and the trick or treater's glare at them. Ash and Mark barley notice them as they are singing a stoned rendition of Magick by Ryan Adams & The Cardinals.

Mark and Ash(singing out of sync at the same time):

You're like a rain cloud if it rained

Mushroom clouds everybody hit's the ground

Arms folded heads down! You're like a missle

Strike government goes underground (beat)

Mark:

Uhh… (beat) fuck man I forget the words!

Ash:

No way! You read my fucking mind!

Mark:

I know I am fucking badass like that!

Mark and Ash stumble off-screen and they stumble to the car in the driveway while One of the trick or treater's screams at them!

Trick Or Treater:

Hey Where's our candy asshole!

Mark turns around and screams at the kid

Mark:  
hey you better watch your mouth

Before I fuck you up your fat fucking ass!

Ash:

Yeah don't fuck with us!

(beat) we got a gun and kitchen knives

We'll murder you!

Mark:

Yeah watch out (beat) you better shut the fuck

Up before you get smacked the fuck up!

The trick or treater's are now scared and they step off of the porch and literally run away.

33.

. RAVENWOOD'S PUB-LATE EVENING

The time is 7:13 PM and the so called bakery is a tavern full of shady characters and slutty women making out with people on the bar stools. The place is filled with smoke and almost looks like a dirty salon from old spaghetti westerns. Ash and Mark walk in the door and automatically everyone notices Mark and they all come up to greet him. Mark smiles friendlily and all of the slutty women are getting wild with anticipation because hopefully they will be able to get with him tonight.

They look at ash and Mark walks up to THE BARTENDER a tall Beaver in his late thirties with a silver streak of hair.

Mark:

Hey Mo.

Mo:

Hey Mark (beat) who's the kid?

Mark hesitates for a second.

Ash looks at Mark nervously

Mo(Cont'd):

Well? (beat) I can't have kid's in my bar.

Mark:

He's twenty-one (beat) he just looks younger than

He is he had something stunt his growth.

Mo looks at Ash for a second

And then looks at Mark.

Mo:

You're a fucking liar!

Mark:

So what if I am I am not

Going to tell anyone you gave

Him a drink (beat) lighten up

He's pretty fucking badass I think

You'd like him.

(beat)

Mo:

Alright fine (beat) but

If I get caught giving booze

To a minor I am fucked!

(beat) Am I going to regret this Mark?

Mark gives big twisted smile and blurts out flamboyantly

Mark:

NOPE!

Mo nod's his head

Mo:

I better not. (beat)

What do you want to drink kid?

Ash:

What should I drink?

Mo looks at Mark disapprovingly and Mark stumbles on the words to say.

Mark:

Why don't we just start of with

A rum and coke.

Mo scowls at Mark

Mo:

You know you're one hell

Of role model Mark.

The whole bar is looking at Mark and Ash slightly shaken up and disturbed. Mark laughs bitterly

Mark:

You're one to talk Mo!

Mo get's the drink ready scowling and shaking his head and then he passes the drink along to Ash. He looks Ash dead in the eye.

Mo:

Listen to me (beat) do not

Throw up on my counter because I swear

To god if you do I will fucking

Rip your balls off (beat) okay?

Ash(a little freaked out):

Okay (beat) fair enough.

Mo scowls

Mo:

Good

Mark calls to Mo

Mark:

Hey Mo get me a beer.

Mo hands Mark a Corona and stares Mark down to the floor.

Mo:

If I get arrested it's your ass not mine.

Mark:

Thanks for clearing that up professor

Mo:

Fuck you Mark.

Mo walks off screen and Ash takes his first sip of the rum and coke and get's a sour look on his face.

Ash:

How the fuck do you do this?

Mark(sighs lovingly):

Ash, Ash, Ash what

Am I going to do with you.

Cut to:

The Glass of rum and coke

Dissolve to:

Five more glasses sitting on the counter. Ash is completely wasted and Mark is wasted too but in this case Ash is fucking fried. They both sit at the counter Cigarettes in both of their hands and Ash is not only wasted but incredibly horny.

And slurring his words.

Ash:

I would (beat) I would

Totally fuck any bitch in this room

Right now.

Mark:

Yeah!

Ash:

Yeah (beat) I want

To fuck (beat) I want

To fuck so bad that it isn't

Even funny.

The whole bar has seemed to turn away from Mark and Ash and has found better things to do then scowl at them.

Mark:

I don't think you should man (beat)

That doesn't sound like (beat) like

A good idea.

Ash:

I want to fuck!

Mark:

You're too fucking drunk to fuck!

Ash:

Really?

Mark:

Yeah retard!

(beat)

Ash:

Goddamnit!

Mark:

You have to get another girl

Wasted if you want to fuck her.

(beat) you're both wasted

So (beat) you just (beat)

You just can't fail

Ash:

What?

Mark:

When you're drunk you can't possibly score

Chicks unless the bitch is fucking

Plowed! (beat) it's just common sense

Ash (beat) you know just use your fucking head

Man!

(long beat)

Ash:

I want to fuck that bitch over there!

Mark points towards heavyset grey-haired fox with huge tit's a grey tee-shirt and tight blue jeans. Sitting alone at a table drinking a beer big bold Words come on screen that read under her stomach

_The Lonely Obsessive Type_

_Chances that she will fuck Ash tonight 97.9 % Chance_

The words disappear and Ash has his eyes set on her.

Ash(Cont'd):

Yeah (beat) I don't stand a chance.

Mark:

Get your ass over there and

At least ask her.

Ash:

It won't work!

Mark:

Fine (beat) don't

Get laid tonight (beat) fine with me.

Ash:

Well what the fuck do I say.

Mark puts his head in his hands

Mark:

I don't know just go talk to her for

Shits Sakes! (beat)

Just nut up or shut up!

Ash:

Goddamnit you're right!

Mark(takes another swig of beer):

I always am.

Ash gets up the courage and walks over towards The Mystery Woman.

Mark:

I have created a monster.

34.

. RAVENWOOD TAVEREN RESTROOM-LATE EVENING

The time is 8:06

And Ash and the Mystery woman are naked on the bathroom floor about to have sex. Ash is hesitant as he struggles to touch her tit's or even have sex in the first place. Ash is on top and doesn't have a clue at all about what to do.

The Mystery Woman:

Don't be so nervous.

(beat) don't tell me you've

Never had sex before.

Ash:

I haven't.

The Mystery Woman:

Well I've never been with

A younger person.

Ash is sweating profusely

The Mystery Woman(Cont'd):

Why haven't you had sex before you're

Fucking adorable. (Ash blushes a little bit(

It's easy cutie (beat) just stick

It inside of me first off.

Ash struggles

Ash:

Okay (reaches down off-screen to grab his dick

Sticks it nervously inside of her)

The Mystery Woman:

Okay (beat) what did

You say your name was?

Ash:

My name is Ash.

The Mystery Woman(off put):

How are you going to fit that whole thing

Inside of me?

Ash:

Is something wrong?

The Mystery Woman:

Nothing's wrong but I mean (short beat) Goodman!

Ash smiles arrogantly

The Mystery Woman:

Okay Ash (beat) move it in and out

Don't fully pull it out of me

Just move in slightly and then

Out (beat) and don't go all out at

First build up to it.

Ash:

Build up to what?

She smiles slightly

The Mystery Woman:

We'll cross that bridge when

We come to it. (beat) just move it in and

Out it's kind of like a pump

Just move in and out don't go all

Out at first (beat) okay honey?

Ash:

Okay.

Ash starts to thrust slowly on top of The Mystery Woman and grabs her left tit.

All we see is Ash's bare ass and him moving around on top of The Mystery Woman. He get's his body into a natural rhythm subconsciously and moves faster and faster The Mystery Woman starts to moan a little bit

CUT TO:

Ash's face he smiles lustfully and goes faster and faster.

35.

.RAVENWOOD TAVEREN-NIGHT

The time is 8:58 PM and Mark has his head down at the bar counter and Ash runs by excitedly.

Ash:

Mark!

Mark(groggily):

What?

Ash:

I just got laid!

Mark looks up at Ash.

Mark:

Get the fuck out of here! Really?

Ash:

Yeah I took her to the bathroom and fucked

Her! It was the best hour of my life!

Mark:

That's badass!

(beat) may I call you Tyrone?

Ash:

Fuck yeah you can! I didn't even

Realize I was that big until I actually

Fucked for the first time!

Mark:

Lucky bastard!

Ash:

Luck? (beat) Mark luck has nothing to do with it.

Ash drinks the rest of his rum and coke while Mark smiles wide.

Mark:

That's my boy.

36.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-LIVING ROOM-NIGHT

The time is 9:15 PM

And Gregory is still passed out on the couch. The lights are off including the porch lights so no Trick or Treater's will bother coming by. Felicity sulks around the house and looks at Gregory laying stoned on the couch with a bottle of Jack sitting at the foot of the couch.

Felicity glares at his motionless body for a second in anger and distain and takes the bottle and takes a swig of whatever is left.

She looks at the camera and breaks the fourth wall.

Felicity(to the audience):

It just goes to show that not only

Is love blind (beat) but it also

Goes to show you just can't always pick a winner (takes

Another swig of Jack) what was I thinking marrying this

Guy? When I want to fuck my own son that's when

I know I have hit rock bottom (beat) you

See folks what will follow is a very

Carefully planned game of cat and mouse.

I will get Mark (beat) I will get

Him if it is the last thing I do.

(beat) I don't really care

About the risks or what might

Very possibly go wrong (beat)

I will get him. (beat) Mark

Doesn't have to necessarily know

That I am his mother he doesn't have

To know anything (beat) it really

Isn't that uncommon to get with

Your aunt as it is with your own

Mother for Christ's sakes!

(beat) whatever it takes

I will have Mark.

Gregory moans from the couch

Gregory:

I am in hell!

Felicity turns away from the camera and to Gregory she smiles innocently.

Felicity:

Should I make you some coffee Gregory?

Gregory:

I don't need coffee (beat)

I need someone to shoot me in the head.

Felicity maintains her smile

Felicity:

I'll take that as a yes.

Felicity sulks to the kitchen

And Gregory looks towards the camera and breaks the fourth wall.

Gregory(to the audience):

Goddamnit! How did I get here.

My son hates me (beat) I have to

Watch after a fucking Satan child while

His dad is slowly dying my wife

Can barley stomach me and I have

A mediocre job and I work

writing some shitty column for

Some shitty third rate paper (beat) how can things

Get any worse.

Felicity(OS):

Who are you talking to dear?

Gregory:

To The people who actually paid

To watch this crap.

Felicity(OS):

Breaking the fourth wall huh?

Gregory:

Felicity (beat) there are

No boundaries between reality

And fiction (beat) and within

This particular work of fiction just like

Any other novel, film, or TV show

We have to choice to betray our

Written natures and our written

Destinies. (beat) we can take

On a life of our own.

Felicity(OS):

I don't follow

Gregory:

What if there was an alternate universe (beat)

One that we can see and one that's hidden from

The naked eye and conscience?

Felicity(OS):

This our reality (short beat) what you see is

What you get.

Gregory smiles solemnly at the camera

Gregory(to the audience):

It ain't necessarily so honey.

(beat) it ain't necessarily so.

37.

.GREGORY'S MOTOTORBIKE-NIGHT

The time is 9:45 PM and Ash sit's in the passenger side car of the motorbike that Mark stole from Gregory. As Mark drives the bike totally wasted he continues a conversation with Ash who is fucked up as well.

Ash:

So your saying we have the

Right as fictional characters to

Betray our true nature and destiny.

Mark:

Yeah (beat) it's just our natural right.

Ash:

So if we can betray the story

It's self and revolt against

Our destiny and nature (beat)

Then that must mean that Freddy Kruger is  
like Elmo for all we know.

Mark:

Correct (beat) you see

Those people out there.

(points towards the audience)

Ash:

Yeah (beat) I see them.

Mark puts his finger down and looks straight ahead.

Mark:

Those people out there

That paid good money to see

This movie have no choice

To betray their own

Destinies but as fictional

Characters we do

(beat) now some of those people

Watching right now could

Die from a heart attack

Die from choking on a mint.

(short beat) or maybe

They will die on the way home

From the movie in a fiery three

Way accident.

Ash:

Damn that's eerie Mark!

Mark:

But since we are fictional characters

There are many benefits from being

In this parallel universe created just

For us. (beat) now we most likely know  
how the movie ends (beat) but

We're not sure exactly how.

Mark(Cont'd):

Now when the movie ends it's

Really not all said and done.

One or more of us might die but

The truth is we live on

Forever we're only

Dead to the audience.

(beat) our death is all an allusion set up

To elicit sympathy or morality or sadness you

Know something like that from the audience.

But we will never die latterly we will

Never die. But not only that

But a work of fiction is never

Really written all of these movies

You see the director had an ending in

Mind and that was what the audience saw

But for us we can make this movie

End any way we want. We have the power

To take on a life of our own.

Do you really think that Wes Anderson

Wrote our destinies (beat) no

He wrote what he wrote for

The audience but we all took what

We were given and totally changed it

Around (beat) we have the right to do that.

We aren't real or existent we are characters in a movie for Christ's Sakes therefore we have no real true

Destiny unlike those poor saps munching on their

Overpriced popcorn and gnawing on their outrageously priced Milk Dud's and their insanely overly priced

water downed Cherry Coke who paid eight dollars and fifty cents out of their paycheck and allowance money

To watch this confusing melodramatic overly complex excuse of a movie. (beat) they have a god

And we don't they have a fate we

Don't they have real lives we don't

So everything is subject to change for us.

And we have the power to do anything

We want.

Ash sit's in the side car lost in thought.

Ash:

So your saying we are basically just

Cheap devices for the director and

We have no purpose in life?

Mark:

We're not devices of the Director Ash

(beat) we are our own people who have

Not only free will but the ability to

Change who we are and what happens to us. (beat) And behind

Every work of fiction there is an alternate

Universe in which that work of fiction

Is viable to be a real place

And living situation.

(beat) this is The Universe where cheap satires

Of movies like Fantastic Mr. Fox are viable

To be real living situations. (beat) if

We were devices of the director Ash trust

Me we would not have these certain privileges.

Ash looks down at the ground and mutters

Ash:

But what's our purpose in live Mark?

Mark:

Whatever we want to Ash.

(beat) these people watching us right

Now they are characters in a book

That fate is writing and they

Are trying to make it the best

Book they can (beat) only catch is

That fate is a mean motherfucker and

He can be the nicest fucking guy

In the world or he can be a real prick

And no one really has a say on how it's going to

End. (beat) but luckily for us fate left town

And he ain't coming back anytime soon.

Ash and Mark get silent, Ash tries to find the words to say but can't even speak. they drive into the night.

38.

NOVEMBER 1ST 2010

39.

.THE SPOT'S RESIDENCE-MORNING

The time is 7:49 AM

And Agnes lays in bed miserably with cuts up and down her arm and a pencil sharpener blade with blood all over the point. She sulks out of bed. Goes to her closet And throws some different clothes on and walks solemnly out of her bedroom door.

40.

.THE FIELDS-MORNING

The time is 7:51 AM

Kristofferson walks to school leisurely and stops to light a cigarette. He pulls an American Spirit of his pack and a lighter and he lights the cigarette and starts huffing it down as if it's the last smoke he will ever have. He continues to walk to school through the fields and heads towards school taking his sweet little time about it. Obviously he has better places to be.

He spot's badger from across the fields and sees him hanging around with his worthless little friends smoking weed and tying a beagle to a tree with it's leash. to torture and beat. Kristofferson walks up to them fearlessly ready to chew their asses out and if necessary punch them the fuck out.

Kristofferson approaches them they don't even notice.

Kristofferson:

So you guys gave up on actually getting

Laid huh?

Badger snarls

His friends stand there glaring at Kristofferson.

Badger:

What the fuck are you talking

About faggot?

Kristofferson:

Well I see that you have

Resorted sodomizing a dog.

What's the matter? No one's

Standards are low enough to fuck you?

Badger laughs bitterly

Badger:

Well aren't you gay?

Kristofferson:

Maybe (beat) but at least I have

Game unlike your own sorry ass

(beat) untie the dog before I fucking

End your asses.

One of Badger's friends opens his mouth.

Friend #1:

You ever the crush videos?

Kristofferson:

Yeah (beat) two teenage girls

Made snuff films out of brutally killing

And restlessly torturing animals

And then posted them on the internet

(beat) what's your point?

Friend #1(pulls out a Mini DV camera)

Well we're going to attempt

To that right now and if

You don't want to be

Our next big star then

I suggest you get your faggot

Ass out of here.

Kristofferson is now livid and disturbed he glares Badger and his friends down

Kristofferson:

Let the fucking dog go

Now or I will drop

Your asses.

Badger glares at Kristofferson and get's right in his face taunting him.

Badger:

Hit me (beat) come on

You fucking queer hit me

I dare you.

Kristofferson takes another drag off of his cigarette

Kristofferson:

I hope you like American Spirit's

(beat) they're kind of my brand

(ruthlessly puts his cigarette out in Badger's

Left eye and then chops him in the neck)

Badger screams in pain laying on the ground. Kristofferson kicks him in his side three times and then turns to his friends who are scared shitless and are almost cationic with fear.

Kristofferson(Cont'd):

You know (shot beat) I took

Martial Art's classes since

Kindergarten (beat) but I'd

Rather just beat the shit out

Of you scumbags with

Your hands tied behind

Your fucking back rather

Than fight fair let

Alone clean (beat) anyone

Want's to step up?

C'mon be my guest.

Badger's friends cower in fear as Badger is screaming in excruciating pain on the ground.

Kristofferson(Cont'd):

Give me the camera (long beat)

GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAMERA!

One of the friends hands Kristofferson the camera Kristofferson holds it in his hands.

Kristofferson(Cont'd):

Nice camera (beat) do you

Have anything on the tape

That I should know about?

Friend #2:

This was our first film we

Didn't kill anyone yet (beat)

Just leave us alone

You fucking psychopath!

Kristofferson laughs dubiously

Kristofferson:

Right I'm the psychopath (beat)

You were intending to make snuff

Films post them on the internet

And I'm the fucking psychopath (long beat):

Get the fuck out of here before

I kick your sick fucking

Asses up and down the block.

Kristofferson's friends run away as fast as they can. Kristofferson kneels beside the beagle and unties him.

Kristofferson(Cont'd):

I'd rather be a faggot then

A fucking sociopath (beat)

So I'd assume your hungry huh?

The beagle licks Kristofferson in the face and Kristofferson grabs the dog by it's leash that he was tied up with. And walks it back towards his house. He passes Badger as he is still screaming Kristofferson kicks Badger one more time. And kneels down beside him.

Kristofferson(Cont'd):

Just be glad I'm not calling

The cops and you're not going

To jail and getting railed in the

Ass.

Badger:

You'd like that wouldn't you faggot?

Kristofferson picks Badger up and then headbutts him the beagle growls and bites Badger in the leg Badger screams

Badger:

Get that fucking dog off of me!

Kristofferson:

He's hungry (beat) might as well let him

Eat (beat) I mean it's the least you

Could do for him.

The Beagle continues to gnaw at Badger's leg as he screams in pain. Kristofferson lights another Cigarette and Agnes walks by.

Agnes(appalled):

What the fuck is going on!

Kristofferson:

Oh uhh (beat) Badger and his friends thought it would

Be funny to tie a dog to a tree torture and kill it

And then make a snuff film out of it.

Agnes(shocked):

Oh my god? Really?

Kristofferson:

You better believe it (beat)

The whole truth and nothing but

The truth.

(long beat)

Kristofferson:

You want a cigarette (beat) you know

Sit back and enjoy the show.

Agnes:  
I don't have anything else better to do I guess.

Kristofferson hands Agnes a Cigarette and lights it for her. Agnes takes a drag off of it as they both watch Badger get torn apart by a possibly rabies infested beagle they sit and just enjoy the show as people start to pass by and gawk at the scene. They start to run.

Kristofferson leans in to kiss Agnes. Agnes takes it but then turns to Kristofferson with a sad look in her eye.

Agnes:

What was that for?

Kristofferson:

Agnes (beat) I think

That you know exactly what that was for.

Agnes:

I want you back it's just…

Kristofferson(interrupting):

What your dad's going to kill me

(short beat) I think we both

Know by now that he's

Fucking terrified of me.

Kristofferson rubs Agnes's hoodie and feels bumps on her arm he lifts up her sleeve and see's the pattern of cuts on her arm.

Kristofferson(Cont'd):

You've been cutting again.

Agnes:

It's just a way to cope Kristofferson

(beat) don't give me that prenatal bullshit

Kristofferson gets a sad look in his eye and he looks at Agnes straight in the eye.

Agnes:

You know (beat) I only

Do it because I care.

Agnes:

And that's what scares me.

(takes a drag off of the cigarette)

I came here for a show so let's

Just watch it (beat) okay?

(long beat)

Agnes(Cont'd):  
I love you Kristofferson

I do but (beat) I can't be

With you (beat) you met

Me at a very strange time

In my life.

Kristofferson:

I can say the same about you.

Kristofferson and Agnes look at each other for a second and then turn away to watch Badger being torn apart. More and More people stop by and watch, Most of which are laughing their asses off. The whole crowd starts to laugh and crack jokes but Kristofferson and Agnes are silent as a grave.

41.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-MORNING

The time is 7:59 AM

Gregory and Mark sit at the kitchen table while Felicity makes breakfast with a bottle of Jack by the kitchen stove getting totally sauced. Gregory is still hung-over and fucked up while Mark sit's there looking totally fine and un-phased from the night's prior drinking and drug abuse.

Mark smiles at Gregory mischievously

Mark:

You know have you ever seen a

Girl on Halloween who looked like

She was dressed for a rape?

Gregory:

How so?

Mark:

Well I mean the slutty sexy nurse costumes

With the fishnets and low cut skirts

And like the sexy waitress costumes

Gregory:

Goddamnit yes!

Mark:

Yeah I've seen these costumes that like

Are sexy waitress costumes that kind

Of look like a cross between playboy bunnies

And like fucking Sookie Stackhouse you know?

Gregory:

I don't watch True Blood

Fuck that.

Mark:

What? (beat) dude seriously?

Gregory sighs heavily and pops pain pills straight from the bottle.

Gregory:

I expected vampires, black sadistic humor and blood guts and

Carnage (beat) but all it is a gay guy's

Worst fucking nightmare!

Mark:

Yeah but there's more under

The surface than some like

Cheap vampire horror Stephen king bullshit

Gregory:

Like what the half assed social commentary (beat)

Some mediocre bullshit melodramatic acting (beat)

I mean it's not even that good yet people get hooked

On it like fucking heroin! You know they pay

Top dollar for HBO and DVD boxed sets when

It really is pure shit kind of like how

Junkies pay top dollar for a brick

Or a satchel it's exactly like

A DVD form of Heroin for shits sakes!

Mark puts his head in his hands

Mark:

God Gregory way to be extremely narrow-minded here

I mean Jesus (beat) I mean c'mon Lafayette dude

He's like my Jesus or something.

Gregory:

Okay so maybe Lafayette is an amusing

Somewhat tolerable character but

Sookie fucking Sookie Stackhouse

And Bill fucking Compton they might

As well just go Bonnie and Clyde

On everyone and get it the fuck over with!

Mark:

Will you listen to yourself talk right now!

Gregory:

Hey wanna hear my Impression of Sookie?

Mark shoves his finger at Gregory

Mark:

Bite your tongue (beat) bite your fucking tongue!

Gregory(impersonating Sookie's voice):

Wow I think Bill's actually a pretty cool guy

Gregory(Cont'd):

Maybe I should have sex with him (short beat)

I love you Bill Compton I swear to god I love you (short beat)

I hate you Bill I fucking hate you!

(beat) oh Bill I am so sorry I love you

Let's have rough freaky make-up sex just to prove how sorry

I am (short beat) I hate you Bill

I fucking hate you! (short beat)

Oh Bill come back I love you

It's not you it's me!

(talking in his normal voice)

Alright now this is Bill

Mark:

Shut Up! Shut the fuck up!

Gregory:

No no no this is Bill Compton

(beat) (impersonating Bill's Voice) Sookie is mine

(beat) I am a fucking douche bag

Who can't decide weather I should

Kill Eric Northman or just let

Him ram me in the ass and get it the fuck

Over with. (beat) I am such

A whiny bitch and honestly

I am just using Sookie for

A way to feel like I still have

Any pumping organs because let's

Face it if I fuck and marry a human

It's kind of like a replacement penis!

BOOM FUCK YOU! We're not fucking Puppy Dog's Where

Is the fucking truth!

Mark glares at Gregory angrily

Mark(annoyed):

Okay (beat) your simplistic

Analogy of the series is absurd

Gregory if you have a valid argument please

Make it now or just shut the fuck up!

Gregory:

Okay fair enough.

(beat) you wanna know the Emmy Award Wining Finale

Mark:

Please be my guest (beat) enlighten me.

Gregory:

Okay Sookie comes back to Bill for the

Last time and by the last time I mean Bill

Has finally had enough of this

Stupid bitch fucking with him  
that when she comes back to

Him Bill ties Sookie down

Has one last fuck and then fucking

Bites her jugular vein open as

Soon as he cums and as soon as she

Squeals in that high pitched

Annoying fake southern accent

That it was the best sex she's ever had

Bill then finally kills

That bitch and then stakes himself

In the fucking heart (beat) the end!

No more thank fucking god

Halleluiah Halle-fucking-luiah!

Mark continues to glare at Gregory

Mark:

You're a heartless bastard

Gregory:

Ehh (beat) I've been called worse.

Felicity interjects from the background

Felicity:

Has anyone seen Ash

Gregory:

God I almost forgot about him.

Felicity(bitterly):

Well that's what happens when you drink

Three glasses of scotch fifth of vodka

Smoke weed and not eat anything

For 12 hours straight dear.

Gregory buries his head in his hands

Gregory:

Don't remind me honey trust me I already know.

Felicity:

Well maybe you should stop.

Gregory:

Stop? (beat) I don't  
think stop is in my vocabulary

Felicity sighs heavily

Felicity:

Obviously not.

Mark:

You know I think Ash maybe took perhaps

A mental health day.

Gregory:

Goddamnit.

Felicity:

Should I talk to him Mark?

Gregory gives Mark a dirty look

Gregory:

I don't know Felicity he's not my kid.

Felicity(with much distain for Gregory):

Well I mean he might as well be right?

Mark(off put):  
No Felicity I am not his dad you know I can't

Really say one way or another (beat) It's really up

To Gregory.

Felicity hands Gregory a cup of black coffee and some rice.

Felicity:

Let's see if you can keep

That down Gregory (beat) don't

Want to ruin the rug do we.

Gregory(angry and genuinely hurt):

No honey we don't

Felicity:

No that's right we don't.

(turns to Mark)

Now Mark what should

We do about Ash?

Mark:

I don't know Felicity

It's not my choice it's

Really not.

Felicity smiles seductively at Mark and puts her arm around his shoulder and is practically sitting on his lap at this point and has one hand on the crotch of his pants. Mark is getting uneasy and uncomfortable.

Felicity:

Mark don't be so modest

You reached out to Ash

He really looks up to

You and he sees you as

A father figure

And he I think your opinion is valid.

Mark(stammering):  
it really isn't Felicity (beat) it's

Up to Gregory.

Felicity:

Are you sure Mark?

Mark:

Yes (beat) positive.

Felicity smiles at Mark seductively and Gregory has his head buried in his hands on the table he is hurt and bewildered beyond recognition at why his beloved wife is doing this or what she's trying to do.

Gregory has no idea what's going on and when he finds out what Felicity is doing there will be hell to pay.

Felicity turns to Gregory

Felicity:

Gregory dear what should

We do about Ash.

Gregory(looks up at Felicity):  
I don't know honey.

Felicity:

You don't know what to do?

Do you have an idea of what

We should do?

Gregory:

I don't know (beat) why don't we

Just ground him from skipping school.

Felicity:

Okay (beat) that sounds very reasonable but

I also feel that Mark should have

A say too. (turns back to Mark)

Mark?

Mark:

I really don't feel that it's appropriate

To take my advice on this he isn't my son.

I might be a father figure but I am not his

Dad.

Felicity:

Oh nonsense we should

Hear from you.

Mark:

No!

Gregory sighs annoyed and hurt

Gregory:

Mark (beat) just give her

Your opinion okay?

Mark:

Alright (beat)

Just (beat) just I'll

Talk to him and see why he

Skipped school.

Felicity smiles at Mark seductively and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Felicity:

Okay I guess that's what we'll do.

Felicity walks towards the entry way and smiles back at Mark

Felicity:

If you two need me I'll be in the shower

'k?

Mark:

Okay.

Felicity walks off screen and Gregory looks at Mark suspiciously

Gregory:

What's going on Mark?

(beat) what the hell was that all about

Mark:

I don't know.

Gregory:

You don't?

Mark:

No Gregory your guess is as good as mine.

(long beat)

Gregory:

I'm going out for a while

(beat) I can't take this crap.

Mark:

Gregory (beat) I really do not know

What's going on.

Gregory:

I don't doubt that you don't

Mark (beat) but between you

And me Felicity is gone

And I can't get her back

I wouldn't expect you

To know how bad that hurts.

Mark takes a drink of his coffee.

Mark:

I know (beat) I just don't know

What she's doing and why.

Gregory gets up from his chair and grabs his coat from the rack.

Gregory:

If something was

Going on between you two would you tell me?

Mark seems a little disturbed by this statement.

Mark:

What?

Gregory:

If you and Felicity had some

Weird relationship or

Affair going on

Would you respect me enough to tell me

Mark:

Gregory Felicity

Is my Aunt! Why

The fuck would I have

A romantic relationship

With my Aunt.

Gregory smiles dismally as he opens the front door.

Gregory:

I was just making sure.

Mark stares down at the ground and swallow's heavily.

42.

.THE FIELDS-MORNING

The time is 8:05 AM

And Kristofferson and Agnes still sit watching Badger get torn apart by the beagle infested with rabies. The crowd is bigger and bigger and they start taking pictures with their camera phones and laughing their asses off. Kristofferson lights another cigarette as Agnes's tired head is rested on Kristofferson's shoulder her sleeve is halfway up and the cuts on her arm are reflected like aluminum battle scars in the bright morning sun. Kristofferson leans in to kiss her again he put's his lips to her head lovingly but she doesn't even notice.

Badger screams in agony and pain as his blood and muscles lay in the fields and the beagle's mouth is dripping wet with crimson red blood.

43.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-BATHROOM SHOWER-MORNING

The time is 8:07

And Felicity stands under the hot water and has soap running down from her face to her chest dripping off of her tits as she puts her fingers to her pussy starting to masturbate. She squeal's Mark's name the shower door opens and Felicity jumps and stares at Mark standing completely buck naked head to toe dick and balls hanging out and clearly visible for us to see. He stares at Felicity lustfully.

Felicity:  
Mark?

Mark:

You wanted me this whole time didn't you?

Felicity:

Yes.

Mark steps into the shower and closes the sliding glass door. He steps up to Felicity and puts his arm on the wall trapping her in the shower.

Mark:

Well you got me (beat) so

We might as well make the most of it.

(Mark grabs Felicity's hand away from her vagina

And puts it on his dick) You won't

Need to do it by yourself anymore.

Felicity quivers

Felicity:

Mark

Mark:

Yes?

Felicity:

I want to make love until

I am sore and worn out I

Don't want you to hold back

Anything (beat) okay.

Mark:

Wasn't planning to.

Mark sticks it in Felicity and she starts to moan.

CUT THORUGH WHITE TO

Felicity standing in the shower alone masturbating to the thought of Mark.

Felicity:

Don't hold back Mark

It's alright just

Don't fucking hold back.

Goddamnit don't hold back!

44.

.REDWOOD HIGH SCHOOL-ROOM 187-MORNING

The time is 8:18

And the whole class sit's bored and disaffected as if this place is a prison a penitentiary that they can't escape.

Lonna is taking role.

Lonna:

Anna

Anna(OS):

Here

Lonna:

Cheyenne

Cheyenne(OS):

Here

Lonna:  
Lyle

Lyle(OS):

Here

Lonna:

Kristofferson

(long beat)

Lonna:

Kristofferson?

(beat) has anyone seen Kristofferson?

Lyle(OS):

He's not here.

Lonna:

Okay Agnes?

(long beat) Agnes?

Cheyenne(OS):

We haven't seen her either.

Lonna:

Okay then (beat) Ash

(long beat) don't tell me Ash

Isn't here either.

Anna(OS):  
he's not here either.

Lonna sighs heavily

Lonna:

What are they getting

Into now (beat) kind of makes

You wonder doesn't it?

The class laughs nervously

And Lonna continues to take role.

Lonna(Cont'd):

Badger? (beat) Badger my

Boy. (long beat) where's

Badger?

Lyle(OS):

We haven't seen him either

(beat) last we heard he

Skipped school to make some

Sort of movie.

Lonna:

A movie? Since when is my son creative

Let alone artistic.

Anna(OS):

We Aren't necessarily sure

It was anything artistic.

Lonna looks concerned

Lonna:

What are you talking about Anna?

Cheyenne(OS):

He told he was making a snuff film

(beat) but we thought he was just kidding.

Lonna looks sickened and disturbed.

Lonna:

Class (beat) Silent study for

The remainder of the period.

(beat) I'll be back soon.

Lonna throws down the clipboard and rushes out of the room.

45.

.THE FIELDS-MORNING

The time is 8:24 AM

And Badger is still being torn apart by the Beagle and still screaming in pain as Kristofferson is catching it all on tape with Badger's camcorder. The crowd is now taking bets on if Badger will get his leg gnawed off or even die. Agnes's head is rested on Kristofferson's shoulder. As some of the crowd munches on popcorn or sunflower seeds as if this was a ball game. Kristofferson smiles sickly.

This is about the time Lonna walks up appalled livid and in absolute shock

Lonna(shouting):

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING

ON HERE!

The crowd laughs harder and harder as Kristofferson turns to Lonna and smiles shamelessly.

Kristofferson:

Your son and his friends thought

It would be funny to tie this dog to

A tree torture and kill it

Make a snuff film out of it

And post it on the internet.

So I guess we decided to teach him

A lesson. (beat) to bad his friends didn't

Stick around then we would really have a show!

Lonna(screaming at the top of her lungs):

WHAT THE FUCK! MY SON WOULDN'T

DO THAT!

Kristofferson:

Well he did and it's

The whole truth and nothing but the truth

Mrs. Tango.

Lonna screams and tries to force the dog off of Badger but this goes horribly as the dog bites Lonna in the knee and Badger gingerly get's up but can barely walk. The crowd laughs harder as Lonna screams in pain and anguish.

Lonna(in pain):

GET THIS FUCKING DOG OFF OF ME!

The crowd starts to crack jokes as Kristofferson ruthlessly films the attack Agnes is fast asleep on his shoulder.

Badger limps towards Kristofferson and Kristofferson smiles tauntingly

Kristofferson:

Sorry Badger it was only

For your own good (beat) no hard feelings?

There is blood coming out of Badgers mouth his clothes are torn and there are open wounds all over his face and chest and arms and his legs are torn to bits and the bone is almost poking through.

Badger(hoarsely):

Fuck you.

Badger turns to the crowd and shouts with blood filling up in his lungs.

Badger(Cont'd):  
what are all you sick fucks

Laughing at call me a fucking

Ambulance I'm going to fucking die!

Kristofferson smiles wide.

Kristofferson:

Yeah we're not really worried so much about that.

The crowd is laughing their asses off and some choking on their popcorn.

Lonna(Growling in pain):

That's it Kristofferson! That's the final

Fucking straw you are expelled from

Redwood High School you little

Shit!

Kristofferson laughs cynically

Kristofferson:

Great it's about fucking

Time I leave that shithole!

Agnes wakes up and looks up and stares at Kristofferson

Agnes:

What'd I miss?

Kristofferson:

Oh nothing just the best thirty

Minutes of your life.

Agnes smiles dubiously

Agnes:

I'll take your word for it.

Kristofferson leans in to kiss Agnes but turns away and puts her hand in front of her face.

46.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-KITCHEN-MORNING

The time is 11:12 AM

And Kristofferson is sitting at the kitchen table while Felicity stands at the front of the table annoyed and angry as hell but is trying to hide it and she gives a fake smile towards Kristofferson.

Felicity:

Okay Kristofferson welcome to

Your first day of home school.

Kristofferson looks down at the ground disdainfully

Kristofferson:

Felicity I'm going to get

Some Cinnamon Toast Crunch

Felicity:

No your not (beat) there is no

Eating in the classroom

Kristofferson:

This is the kitchen.

Felicity rolls her eyes.

Felicity:

No Kristofferson

This is the class room and lunch is

At 12:30.

Kristofferson:

You're kidding me right?

Felicity sighs heavily

Felicity:

No I'm not kidding Kristofferson

This what happens when you get

Expelled from school skip school and then

Let a rabies invested

Dog almost kill your

Classmates and your teacher

And then video tape it of

All things and have a huge crowd

Of people laugh and crack jokes

Bet on someone's life

And then put a fucking

Cigarette out on your classmates eyelid.

Kristofferson snickers

Felicity(Cont'd):

Do you think this is funny?

(beat) do you think that this a

Fucking game?

Kristofferson:

Well I think Parcheesi

Is a game and I think

Jenga is a game and

Yeah I do kind of think

This is a game.

Felicity glares at Kristofferson

Felicity:

Listen you little smartass I don't

Want to do this either I think

This absolute bullshit but I don't

Have a choice now do I?

Kristofferson smiles smugly and starts to mock Felicity

Kristofferson:

Gee Felicity I hope

I do really good in my first

Day home school so then go

To home college and then

Get home Job and make tons

Of home money! (smiles snidely)

Felicity keeps her glare on Kristofferson and say's dryly

Felicity:

You've been watching the Whitest Kid's U' Know

Again haven't you

Kristofferson:

God yes! They're fucking amazing!

If I were a fag I would totally

Have sex with three people

Michael Pitt, Gerard Way

And Trevor Moore I mean god he is fucking yummy!

Felicity stares at Kristofferson off put and weirded out

Felicity:

Okay (beat) I'm going

To pretend I did not just

Hear that come out of your mouth.

Kristofferson jumps to defend himself

Kristofferson(embarrassed):

Well I mean that I would

Have sex with Trevor Moore if I

Were gay you know?  
He's a husband and he's totally

Straight I mean as straight as

You get okay? And I am

Straight too (short beat)

Totally heterosexual

You know? I mean

I am straight as a fucking

Ramp no joke!

Felicity:

Ramps aren't straight Kristofferson.

Kristofferson:

Well you know what I

Mean I mean sure

I think Trevor Moore

Is sexy and whatnot but

(long beat) just shut up

Felicity.

Felicity rolls her eyes in disgust.

Felicity:

Should we begin because

Honestly I have much better

Things to do with my

Time and I'm sure

That you do too.

Kristofferson frowns

Kristofferson:

Sure (beat) let's just get this shit over with.

Felicity:

Glad to see that we're on the same page.

Suddenly a white cartoon thought bubble comes from Kristofferson's Head and he has a vision:

Kristofferson turns to the camera in the thought bubble and pulls a .45 out of his pocket puts it in his mouth and pulls the trigger as his blood and brains and skull go across the ceiling.

The thought bubble disappears and Kristofferson turns to the camera and breaks the fourth wall.

Kristofferson:

Don't you just wish it could work that way?

Felicity comments from off-screen

Felicity(OS):

I know I do.

47.

.REDWOOD HIGH SCHOOL-HALLWAY-NOON

The time is 12:00 PM on the dot and Ash just showed up to school hung-over and stoned from the night before. He walks through the well-lit empty hallway amongst the lockers and he is almost automatically jumped by Badger's friends.

They slam him against the locker and get in his face as Ash the look of terror in his eyes.

Friend #1:

Where the fuck is Kristofferson?

Ash panics

Ash:

I don't know what the fuck do you want

From me?

Friend #2:

(pulls out a blade) we want

You fucking dead!

Ash:

What the hell is going on.

Friend #2 shoves the blade in Ash's face.

Friend #2:

Don't play dumb with

Us you little fuck!

(beat) Badger is in the

Hospital because of

Your faggot cousin

And now we want to

Know where he is so we can

Kick the living shit

Out of him.

Ash(screaming in terror):

He's being home schooled!

I really don't know any more than that!

Just please leave me alone.

Friend#1:

Fat fucking chance!

Friend #2 drops Ash to the floor Hockey Punches him and runs the blade across Ash's face and leaves a minor cut but bloody cut on his face and across his nose.

Ash lay's on the ground crying

Friend #1:

You don't tell anyone about

This! When they asked what

Happened to you tell them

You slipped and fell (beat)

GOT IT?

Ash is sobbing in fear.

Ash:

Yeah I get it please just leave me alone.

Friend #1:

Good (spits on Ash's face and kick's him in the side)

Faggot!

The two friends leave Ash on the ground.

48.

.OUTSIDE OF REDWOOD HIGH SCHOOL-DAY

The time is 1:15 and Mark is walking with a guitar strung to his back into the courtyard. students automatically come up and ask for autographs. Agnes meet's him at the front door with a solemn look on her face. Mark greets her with a smile Mark finished signing an autograph and walks up to her.

Mark:

Hey Agnes how's it going.

Agnes:

We need to talk Mark.

Mark tries to maintain his smile.

Mark:

We can't talk for long I have

A gig in 10 minutes so

You have to make it quick.

Agnes swallows heavily

Agnes:

It's Ash.

Marks smile disappears from his face.

Mark:

What's wrong?

Agnes:

He has a cut on his face

And burses on his stomach.

Mark(concerned):

Is he alright? What happened?

Agnes:

We don't know for sure

He said he slipped and fell

(beat) but with the cut on

His face it looks like

Someone cut him with a knife.

Mark is now pissed off

Mark:

Agnes where is he?

(long beat)

Mark(Cont'd):

WHERE IS HE? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? (puts hand's on

Agnes's shoulders)

Agnes(sobbing):

He's with the school nurse.

Mark rushes off screen and through the front doors.

49.

. REDWOOD HIGH SCHOOL-MAIN OFFICE-DAY

The time is 1:19 and Mark barges through the school office doors.

THE RECEPTIONIST looks At Mark while on the phone she takes the phone away from her ear.

Receptionist:

Mr. Alpha you can't

Be back here without permission (beat) I am

Going to have to ask you

To leave.

Mark ignores her and walks right past the desk.

Mark:

Suck my dick!

Pan down the hallways and to Mark barging through the hallways until checking every room until he finds Ash.

Receptionist(OS):

Mr. Alpha leave now.

Mark ignores her and finds the nurses room.

50.

.NURSES OFFICE-DAY

The time is 1:20

Mark enters the room and see's ash sitting bruised and bloodied on the nylon bed. Mark slams the door behind him and looks Ash in the eye and kneels down beside him.

Mark:

Ash (beat) tell

Me what happened.

Ash:

I slipped and fell that's

All Mark.

Mark:

Bullshit (beat) now tell me

What really happened.

Ash:

I'm telling the truth.

Mark:

Ash tell me what happened or I will

Find out myself (beat) tell me

Who you are taking the cover for

Now!

Ash:

I have to protect myself Mark.

Mark:

TELL ME ASH!

Ash starts sobbing again.

Ash:

It was Badger's fucking friends

They beat me up and ran a knife across

My face and threatened to kill me

If I told anyone (beat) they

Were after Kristofferson for

What happened in the fields

This morning and they asked

Me where he was and I told them I fucking snitched.

Mark starts barring his teeth and his eyes grow wide and he growls

Ash:

Mark calm down please (beat)

Don't do anything just

Let it go.

Mark(livid):  
they're dead Ash (beat) you fucking

Hear me dead!

Ash(scared and shaking):

Mark they're not dead

don't do anything you'll only make it worse.

Mark:

They were dead from the second they laid

A finger on you.

Mark storms out of the room and slams the door Ash screams after him.

Ash:

MARK! PLEASE JUST STOP!

Mark ignores him.

51.

.MAIN OFFICE-DAY

The time is 1:24 PM

And Mark storms through the office as the Receptionist shouts after him.

Receptionist:

Mark (beat) Mark

I am calling the police.

Mark stops dead in his tracks and glares The Receptionist straight in the eye baring his teeth and growling.  
Mark:

Do it you fucking bitch!

See if I care!

The receptionist starts dialing 911 and Mark growls at her.

Mark(livid):

Blow me you fat cunt!

Mark storms out of the office

The song _PARANOID _by _Black Sabbath _starts playing.

The receptionist get's on the phone with the police.

Receptionist:

Yes 911 we have someone on campus

Who is refusing to leave. He's up

To something we need the police now!

52.

.JANITOR SUPPLY CLOSET-DAY

The time is 1:27 and Mark busts down the supply closet door and grabs a crowbar from the shelve and then goes for a broomstick. He breaks the top off and turns the broom into a shank. He growls like Bruce Campbell

Mark:

Groovy.

53.

.SCHOOL PARKING LOT-DAY

The time is 1:30 and Badger's friends are in the Parking Lot smoking a blunt and laughing hysterically

Friend #1:

God Ash is such a fucking pussy

Friend #2:

Yeah the guy is just as gay as

Mark Fucking Alpha.

They laugh their stoned asses off

Mark appears from the distance with his crowbar. The two friends see him and laughs their asses off some more.

Friend #1:

What the fuck are you doing

You fucking queer?

Friend #2:

Yeah who the fuck do

You think you are?

Mark smiles dementedly

Mark:

I'm the motherfucker

Who's gonna kick your asses!

They both laugh some more

And Mark laughs as well

Mark(Cont'd):

Yeah that's funny isn't it?

The two laugh harder as Mark takes the crowbar and smashes Friend #1 upside the head with it he falls to the ground and starts to bleed all over the pavement A crowd of people gather by.

Agnes watches terrified.

Friend #2 backs away and Mark grabs the shank.

Mark(Cont'd):

Stop me if you've heard this one before

A pedophile and a little boy are walking

Through the woods the little boy turns to

The pedophile and say's shit it's

Scary out here (beat) and the pedophile

Says imagine how I feel I have to walk back

Alone.

Friend #2(Cowering in fear)

Just leave me alone you fucking

Sociopath!

Mark growls

Mark:

Don't you fucking talk back to me bitch!

Mark takes the shank and stabs the second friend in the kneecap the friend screams in pain and Mark leaves the shank there for a few seconds and then slowly pulls it out of the knee.

Mark kneels next to the friend and glares him in the eye.

Mark(Cont'd):

If you ever touch Ash or Kristofferson

Again I will fucking murder you are we clear

Friend #2:

Yes! Just please stop for the love of

God.

Mark:

God (beat) I'm your god now motherfucker!

Mark turns to the crowd and shouts at them

Mark:

Let that be a fucking lesson

To you! Never fuck with my family

Or friends I will murder your asses!

Got it?

The crowd is dead silent and in shock.

Mark:

Good! (beat) someone clean this

Shit up!

Mark walks off-screen.

54.

.NURSES OFFICE-DAY

The time is 1:49 PM and Mark busts through the Nurses Office door with blood on his clothes and hands he kneels beside Ash and grabs him by the hands.

Mark:

I was never here okay Ash?

Ash(with tears in his eyes):

Okay.

Mark:

Ash I love you and I am here to

Protect you okay? So don't worry

About anything like this happening again ever okay?

Ash:

Okay Mark (beat) I love you too.

Mark hugs Ash and jolts out of the room.

55.

.MAIN STREET'S-DAY

The time is 1:58 PM

And Mark runs through the streets as People in their homes and cars nearby stare at him his clothes are drenched in blood as well as his hands. There are sirens in the background Mark runs over the hill towards the house.

56.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-BATHROOM-DAY

The time is 2:12 PM

Mark washes the blood off of his hands and is standing stripped down to his boxers Kristofferson is standing in the doorway staring.

57.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-GREGORY'S STUDY-DAY

The time is 2:16 PM and Mark is changing into new clothes as Felicity is standing behind the doorway.

_The music fades…_

58.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-LIVING ROOM-DAY

The time is 2:23 and Mark is sitting on the couch flipping the channels as if nothing has happened. Kristofferson walks up with an angry scowl and glares at Mark. Mark notices and looks back at him.

Kristofferson:

You wanna go Glenn?

Mark:

Go where? To The male whorehouse

I think I'll pass you see incest

Is highly frowned upon in our society

And so is prostitution (beat) and by the way Glenn doesn't

Even exist.

Kristofferson:

Really?

Mark:

Yeah he's dead (beat) I killed him.

Now it's just Mark Alpha

Yours truly.

Kristofferson rolls his eyes and snatches the remote from Mark and turns off the TV.

Kristofferson:

Well Mark I know

What you did and you are

Going will go jail for it.

Mark:

Kristofferson I only

Did what was right and

If I go to Jail for

It then I am willing

To accept the consequences for it.

(beat) you know Kristofferson

I hate you.

Kristofferson:

The feeling is only mutual.

Mark looks at Kristofferson dead in the eye.

Mark:

But despite my hatred for

You no matter how vast it

May be to me you're family

We're related and honestly

I can hate you all fucking day

Up and down but the truth is

I would do anything for

You (beat) I am obliged to

Anything in my power to protect

You (beat) I don't just

Bail out on my own blood.

It just isn't right

(beat) Kristofferson

You are an arrogant

Conceited pissed off

Little prick and I hate

Your fucking guts

But I would do anything for you.

And you better believe it (beat)

You stupid fucking asshole.

(beat) I would do anything

In my power to keep you happy or protect you.

Kristofferson get's silent and looks down at the ground guiltily.

Kristofferson(conflicted):

Mark (beat) why

Would you even bother if

You hate me and I hate you

Right back?

Mark:

I can't hurt or

Betray my own family

Kristofferson I wouldn't

Expect you to do the same.

But I would do anything for you despite my hatred for you.

Kristofferson looks up and looks at Mark in the eye.

Kristofferson:

You wanna do something

For me Mark?

Mark:

What can I do for you?

Kristofferson:

There is this club that

Meets at the local

Community College

Anyone is welcome to come and join

No matter if they're student's or not.

And I need someone to come with me.

Mark:

Ok what's the club.

(long beat)

Mark(Cont'd):

Well what's the club

Kristofferson(hesitates for a second):

The gay straight alliance.

Mark:

What?

Kristofferson gets defense.

Kristofferson:  
Mark I'm Bi.

Mark stares at Kristofferson for a second

Kristofferson(Cont'd):

Well go ahead Mark! Call me

A fag call me a queer

Maybe the words your looking

For are fudgpacker homo go ahead fucking say it!

Mark(heartfelt):

Kristofferson Human

Sexuality or orientation is nothing

To be ashamed of. (beat) and I'm not

Going to judge you for it (beat)

There are so many other things to judge

You by and that's not one of them.

(beat) I'm sorry about making

That joke about going to a male whorehouse

I was just kidding I didn't know

That you were Bi. (beat) if you

Need support Kristofferson I hate to

Say it but I will be there for you.

Kristofferson(warmly):

What's this all about

All of the sudden?

Mark smiles and puts his hand on Kristofferson shoulder

Mark:

I think we might need each other

More than we know and we can't

Even stand each other (beat) it's kinda' scary isn't it?

Kristofferson:

Yeah that is pretty fuckin' scary Mark.

(long beat)

Then there is a knock at the door.

Kristofferson:

That's probably for you Mark.

(beat) do you need any help?

Mark:

I don't know I guess we'll play it by ear

Mark smiles at Kristofferson

Kristofferson smiles back.

Mark gets up from the couch and answers the door.

Mark opens the door and it's the police but more especially OFFICER MELINKO AND OFFICER LOU from our universe and from the first film SIX ROUNDS they are in animal form Melinko is a big grey wolf and Lou is a tall slim Jack Rabbit. They look at Mark as if they have seen them before Mark is thinking the same thing.

Mark(politely):

May I help you two gentlemen?

Melinko:

Are you Mark Alpha?

Mark:

Yes I am

Lou:

Hey Mark I'm a huge fan of your work!

Mark:

Thank you I'm glad you like it.

Lou:

I'd have to say The Murderer's House

Is probably one of the best movies

I have ever seen and I am honored to

Meet you.

Mark extends his hand

Mark:

Thank you (beat) you name is?

Lou:

Lou (beat) officer Lou.

Lou extends his hand they shake hands and then Mark turns to Melinko.

Mark:

I think I've seen you two

Before but I don't know where.

(beat) let me guess your name is

(long beat) officer Melinko?

Melinko is a little surprised

Melinko:

Yeah (beat) how

Did you know?

Mark:

I think maybe I'm having some

Form of déjà vu.

Lou:

I think maybe I am too.

Melinko interjects impatiently

Melinko:

Mark we came here because

We heard that a little over an hour

Ago there was someone that fit you

Description that assaulted to teenage

Students (beat) do you know about this.

Mark remains cool calm and collected.

Mark:

Well I won't lie that was me (beat)

You see they assaulted and cut  
up one of my family members very badly

They jumped him in the hallway at school

And took a knife to his face.

Melinko:

Understandable Mark but what

You did was criminal and we could

Take you in to police custody for that.

We appreciate your honesty but

It's not looking to good for you.

Mark smiles friendly

Mark:

Officer's you might already

Know that being a celebrity I

Have very large salary and income

In fact I am a multi-billionaire

(beat) and if we could let this one

Slide I could offer you a small fortune

And don't be fooled I am in this town

For the main reason to visit my

Relative's for Gregory and Felicity

Fox for a very small amount of time.

I am loaded

Melinko:

Are you bribing us Mark?

Mark:

To some degree yes (beat)

But if we let this one

Slide I could offer you

Two gentlemen at least 20 grand

Each to both of you.

Lou:

Well Mark (beat) count me in!

Melinko:

Ehh… what the hell (beat) count me in too.

Mark keeps his smile

Mark:

Do you two accept checks?

Lou:

Fine with me (beat) Melinko do

You accept checks?

Melinko:

Yeah write em' up.

Mark pulls a checkbook out of his back pocket

Kristofferson sit's on the couch smiling wide

Kristofferson:

Mark (beat) you sly little bastard.

59.

.REDWOOD HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY-DAY

The time is 2:29 PM

The library is virtually empty except for scattered students

Agnes sit's on a library computer with her head buried deep into the screen. She Googles RAPE VICTIM SUPPORT GROUP ALDERCREST RIDGE

She presses enter and finds a bunch of links scrolls for a second and then clicks on a link that reads WARMLINE RAPE VICTIM SUPPORT GROUP FOR THE OAKWOOD COUNTY AREA. ALL ARE WELCOME!

She clicks on it.

CUT TO:

Agnes writing in her small leather notebook 4:20 PM TUESDAY'S (today) 997 ASHFEILD ROAD.

60.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-GREGORY'S STUDY-DAY

The time is 4:15 PM

Mark sit's with his pants and underwear around his ankles sitting in front of his laptop jerking off to MILF porn.

The sounds of moans and ass slapping come from the computer and we can hear someone's balls pounding up against some chicks thighs.

Milf Model #1(OS):

Oh yeah fuck me!

Fuck me with that big fucking cock!

Oh fuck! I am gonna cum! I am gonna

Fucking cum!

Mark keeps on beating Felicity sneaks up in the doorway turned on. She bites her lip but Mark doesn't notice.

Felicity(seductively):

Hey Mark.

Mark jumps and knocks the computer over and pulls his pants up.

Mark(embarrassed as fuck)

Jesus Christ Felicity!

Felicity smiles

Felicity:

I am sorry to interrupt

The door was open.

Mark:

I am sorry you had to see this!

Felicity:

What? Sorry I had to see you

Masturbating to some porno!

Mark:

Fuck yeah!

Felicity chuckles innocently

Felicity:

Nothing to be ashamed of

You know that (beat) don't you?

Mark pulls up his pants and conceals his boner in his waistband.

Mark:

Yeah well I don't want

My aunt walking in when I'm right

In the middle of doing it!

Felicity struts up to Mark and puts her hand on his shoulder

Mark(annoyed):

What did you come in here to ask

Me? (beat) or did you just

Come in here to watch me jack off?

Felicity:

I sense a little bit

Of hostility in your voice

Mark:

Okay I'm sorry (beat) I didn't mean

To snap at you.

Felicity maintains her smile

Felicity:

It's quite alright (beat)

I wanted to ask you if

You wanted to get of coffee.

Mark:

Coffee?

Felicity:

Yeah (beat) I could

Get out of the house

And I am sure you could too.

(beat) you're obviously a tad excited.

Mark:

Yeah but not in the way

That your putting it.

Felicity runs her hand across Mark's chest sexily and leans in closer to his face.

Felicity:  
c'mon Mr. Alpha I could

Use a nice Latte right now

(beat) since it's the holiday

Season they have a nice pumpkin spice

Late at this bakery down the road.

Mark:

What the Ravenwood Pub?

Felicity leans closer to Mark's ear Mark start's to tremble.

Felicity:

Let's just say they serve it

With a special ingredient

Mark(quivering):

Yeah?

Felicity tightens her grip on Mark's chest.

Felicity:

Something illicit and

Off of the menu (beat)

Sound familiar?

Mark(nervously shaking and muttering):

Yes it sound's very familiar.

Felicity pulls back and smiles innocently

Felicity:

Good (beat) shall we?

Mark smiles faintly

Mark:

We shall.

Felicity grabs Marks arm and rests her head on his shoulder Mark tries to pull her off but she just won't pull away.

Mark gives up and walks out of the room.

60.

.997 ASHFEILD ROAD-DAY

The time is 4:19 PM

Agnes stands outside of a tall brick business building she looks solemnly at the ground and tears are welding up in her eyes she walks slowly to the building.

61.

.RAPE VICTIM SUPPORT GROUP MEETING ROOM 127

The time is 4:22 PM

Agnes steps into the room slowly and is greeted with kind friendly smiles.

Agnes:

Is this the rape victim support group meeting?

A tall white rabbit wearing a green skirt and leather jacket RYAN MOORE smiles walks Agnes in and smiles at her.

Ryan:

Yes it is! (beat) you look a little young to be here

Agnes:

I'm sorry I can leave if you want.

Ryan:

Sorry I just put my foot in mouth again (beat)

All are welcome (beat) so what's your name?

Agnes(hesitates for a second):

Daria.

Ryan smiles and extends her hand

Ryan:

Well Daria my name is Ryan and I am the group mediator.

Agnes extends her hand and shakes it wearily

Agnes:

Nice to meet you Ryan.

Ryan keeps her big friendly smile.

Ryan:

Please Daria have a seat.

Agnes sit's among the group

Ryan:

Okay (beat) everyone I would like

You to give a warm welcome to Daria

Our newest member.

The whole group smiles towards Agnes and some even use her fake name and greet her.

Agnes(scared):

Hi.

Ryan:

Now as most of you know

I was raped three years ago

When I went to a friends house warming party.

(beat) one of the guest's

Someone not most people knew gave me a few

Drinks and soon a few drinks turned into

Few more and before I knew it I was dragged

To the upstairs bedroom thrown to the bed

And this man tore my clothes off and raped me

Again and again for several hours. Soon I was

Convinced that he was going to kill me (beat)

But for some reason it seemed like

Luck was on my side (beat) he was chased away by

Another guest and the police were called. (beat) I didn't

Want to go on after that (beat) shortly afterwards I found that I was pregnant and I couldn't keep the baby so I had

To go through with an abortion. (beat) I had lost

All faith in humanity (beat) but I am slowly

Ryan(Cont'd):

But surely getting my hope and faith

Back and my trust in people and humanity

That is why I started this group (beat) I want to

Help you and I want to take this horrible experience

And try to make a positive outcome (beat) and that is why I am here. (beat) life will get better it will (beat)

You just have to believe in your

Heart in soul that it will.

Agnes is sobbing and breaking down. She is getting hysterical.

Agnes(in hysterics):

Life will get better? (beat)

What the fuck are you talking about?

The whole group is now staring at Agnes as Ryan remains kind.

Ryan:

Daria it will (beat) I know things are bad

Right now and that is why you're here things

Will get better.

Agnes(freaking out):

No they won't! my fucking

Dad raped me many many fucking times

And he's going to do it again. (beat)  
and I secretly hate everyone because of

That fuck! I cut myself I bruise myself!

I can't fucking take it I want to kill

Myself and I think about it every day

Because I can't live with the pain

I can't live seeing his face everyday!

How can things get better (beat) you

At least had someone stop that fucker

Before he killed you! Who knows if

My own dad won't kill

Me by the time I leave for college!

Ryan(empathetically):

Daria (beat) please listen to

Me you'll be alright (beat) I've

Been there and I want to help you.

Agnes(Bawling):

Goddamnit! Listen to yourself talk!

I have seen done and been through

Horrible despicable things.

(beat) and the one person I love

I am leading him on and I am a fucking whore!

I am (beat) do you know how many

Times I've spread my filthy legs

Just to forget about what my fucking

Parents have done? How many times I have

Made myself a cheap little whore

Just to use other men and the one

Time I did use someone I found out that

I loved him and I truly wanted to be with

Him god I'm a fucking narcissistic man hater

And I fall in love when I'm fucking the guy

How fucked am I?

Ryan puts her hand on Agnes's Shoulder

The whole group is almost in tears.

Ryan:

Daria please it's going

To be alright things can't get

Any worse so they just have to get better

Agnes freaks out and violently pulls Ryan's hand off of her shoulder.

Agnes(screaming):

GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!

Agnes get's out of her chair picks it up and throws it across the room. The whole crowd is too shocked to speak as Agnes destroys the entire room. Throwing chairs punching holes it the wall until her knuckles bleed. Agnes is screaming and walling at top of her lungs no one can move and Ryan watches with a pained look on her face. No one stops her.

Agnes destroys the entire room and storms out of the door and slams it behind her.

62.

.RAVENWOOD PUB-DAY

The time is 4:29 PM

Felicity and Mark sit in the half empty pub. Felicity has a pumpkin spice latte in her hand spiked with some sort of illegal drug. Mark just sit's there with a beer talking to her.

Mark:

You know you should probably hold

Off on that latte.

Felicity:

And why is that?

Mark:

They put LSD in that thing

You know that right?

Felicity:

Yeah (beat) I know

But life is short you might as

Well enjoy it.

Mark looks down into his bottle.

Mark:

Yeah I guess.

Felicity:

Have you ever dropped acid or tried

LSD or any hallucinogenic drug?

(beat) and don't tell me Mark that you

Haven't.

Mark(timidly):

Yeah I dropped acid before and

In middle school I took a Coke spiked

With LSD but I didn't really like it

Mark(Cont'd):

You know it opened certain

Door's inside of me that

Should have just stayed closed

(beat) for me it was like opening Pandora's Box.

(beat) you know the last time I did acid

I went insane.

Felicity smiles slightly

Felicity:

That's a pity.

Mark:

You're telling me.

Felicity:

So Mark (beat)

I can't help but sense you feel

A bit uncomfortable around me.

Mark:

No Felicity (beat) I just

Maybe you should treat Gregory

Better (beat) he's trying as hard

As he can you know.

(long beat)

Felicity:

Mark what if I told

You that Gregory is not

Really my husband.

Mark:

What the fuck are you talking about?

Felicity:

Gregory and I aren't legally married.

Mark scoffs in disbelief

Mark:

Bullshit.

Felicity:

Bull true.

Mark get a little squeamish

Felicity(Cont'd):

Mark do you know how I met  
Gregory.

Mark:

How?

Felicity:

At one point in my life I was a call girl.

Mark:

You were a prostitute?

Felicity:

Yes (beat) and a stripper at a club

By Connell Terrace (beat) the

Worst part of town. (beat) I had to

Pay for college somehow.

Mark shakes is head in disbelief

Mark:

You Don't strike me as a whore.

So it's kind of hard to believe this.

Felicity:

Well Mark essentially I was a whore

And I met Gregory at the strip club. He

Came for a bachelor party when he was a fresh faced

College student. (beat) he bought

Me a few drinks and eventually took

Me home (beat) I thought I loved

Him (beat) you know it wasn't just sex

At first it was something real.

(beat) it wasn't really sex it

Was more like making love with someone you truly care about.

(beat) but then I got pregnant.

Did you know Gregory stole chicken's for

A living? And one day we were trapped in a cage.

Felicity(Cont'd):

We almost died and I had to break

The news that I was pregnant.

He seemed happy enough and

I told him to find a different line

Of work. (beat) he did and started

Writing this mediocre column for

Some third rate paper (beat)

Ash was born and then Gregory

Lost all interest in me and

He started to whore around.

(beat) it was as if Ash

Was born that we didn't even

Know each other anymore so we

Never bothered getting married.

(beat) so I've been with

Him for almost 17 years.

And I let Gregory move into his dream house

While I just sit around looking for a

Way out of this nightmare.

(beat) you know we

Were waiting for you to come by.

And you did. (beat) so officially

Mark I am not you're aunt and we are

Not technically family (beat)

But you're like family to me

And maybe even more.

Mark stares at Felicity dumbfounded and his eyes grow wide.

Mark(shocked):

So you've been lying

To me this whole time?

Felicity:

Yes and it was wrong (beat) I'm sorry.

(beat) you know Mark we had another kid besides Ash.

(beat) but he died pretty much as soon as we was born.

We spent years trying to get over it and save our relationship. (beat) spicing up the marriage spicing

Up the sex. (beat) you wouldn't believe what

We did to save our marriage we turned to

Drugs alcohol group sex. (beat) but nothing

Worked so eventually we just gave up (beat)

I mean we went to counseling but that ended

Badly as you might imagine. (beat) but Mark

Maybe I didn't lie to you but waited for the right time

Felicity(Cont'd):

To tell you.

Mark:

So what do you want from me Felicity?

Felicity:

If I told you (beat) you would

Probably hate me.

Mark:

No Felicity (beat) I would never hate

You.

Felicity:

Okay then.

Mark:

All cards are on the table at this

Point so you might as well tell me.

Felicity:

I want to be with you.

(beat) I want a future with you Mark.

Mark laughs cynically

Mark:

You've been trying to seduce me

This whole time haven't you?

Felicity:

Mark I want you to put your hand on my chest.

Mark(resistibly):

No!

Felicity firmly grabs Mark's hand and put's it over her left breast.

Felicity:

Do you hear it?

Mark(faintly):

Hear what?

Felicity:

My heart (beat) you hear it beating?

Mark is starting to tremble.

Mark:

Felicity you don't want to do this.

Felicity(plants Mark's hand firmly on her chest):

Yes I do. (beat) do you hear that

(beat) it's beating fast isn't it?

Mark(stammers):

Yeah (beat) but I just can't

Felicity:

Can't what?

Mark:

I can't do this!

Felicity:

You Can't make love to

Me? (beat) don't tell me

The world famous Mark Alpha

Hasn't had sex before.

Mark tries to pull his hand away.

Mark:

I'm very weak (beat) I can't

Fucking breathe.

Felicity:

And what does that tell you?

Mark hyperventilates

Mark:

It think I'm gonna be sick!

Felicity:

Mark (beat) take me back

To the house lay me down on

That bed and fuck me like you always wanted to.

Mark trembles and eventually gives in.

Mark:

I should get protection.

Felicity smiles sexily and gives Mark's hand back.

She just got exactly what she wanted this whole time.

_Sequence Montage by (FINALE) DON'T FEED THE PLANTS by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman_

63.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-MASTER BEDROOM-DAY

The time is 4:47 PM

Mark is completely naked he lays Felicity down on the bed. He caresses her naked body and squeezes her tit's and sticks it inside of her as she quivers and shakes Mark starts pounding her slowly and gradually speeds up as he stares her in the eye. He leans down to kiss her. She squeals harder as Mark pounds harder he grabs her nipples as her tit's bounce up and down. Mark leans into kiss Felicity and they share a long passionate kiss.

64.

.OUTSIDE OF AGNES'S BEDROOM WINDOW-DAY

The time is 4:49 Kristofferson stands out side of Agnes's Apartment Complex bedroom window. With a bouquet of flowers contemplating weather to knock on her door or not.

He walks way and takes the flowers and throws them in to the gutter. The rain starts to come down and the skies get dark.

Gregory stands the corner watching Kristofferson he gives a melancholy look as he starts to get drenched.

As Kristofferson stops in his tracks and turns around he picks up the flowers out of the gutter and runs through the front door's of Agnes's complex. As he does this the skies get darker and look as though they are opening up.

Gregory looks up into the sky. And smiles grimly as he lights himself a cigarette.

65.

.THE FIELDS-DAY

The time is 4:51 PM

Ash lays in the fields as the rain comes down as soaks him to the bone. He starts to laugh hysterically so hard that tears are streaming from his eyes.

He see's a fireballs flying across the skies and stars starting to collapse he laughs harder and harder until it hurts.

66.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-MASTER BEDROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:10 PM

And Mark and Felicity lay in bed under the cover's. Felicity is peacefully sleeping As Mark lays awake smiling ear to ear.

67.

.AGNES'S APPARTMENT COMPLEX-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:15 PM Agnes is in her room crying and Kristofferson bust's through Agnes's front door Agnes's get's up from her bed. And Kristofferson smiles overwhelmed with joy. Kristofferson grabs her by her arms and kisses her passionately the two start to make out. That's when Neil comes in the room drunk and starts screaming angrily.

Kristofferson looks him in the eye and stares him down and bares his teeth. He backs away Kristofferson and Agnes mow past him and knock him down.

Kristofferson leads Agnes by the arm and they leave the broken home once and for all.

68.

.PINEWOD DRIVE-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:19 PM and Agnes and Kristofferson run through the streets hand in hand laughing their asses off.

Most of the people on the street look at two fondly.

69.

.NORTH ALDERCREST RIDGE-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:23 PM

And the skies are opening up and blue rays of light start to come down as angel's descend from the heavens a dim light shines over the world itself.

People stop and stand dumbfounded and their minds boggled.

The trumpet sounds from above.

The apocalypse is upon them.

70.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-LIVING ROOM-EARLY EVENING

The time 5:35 PM

And Gregory is screaming at Mark who is wearing nothing but Boxers while Felicity is wearing a bra and panties Mark is trying to explain what's going on. But Gregory is now latterly lunging for Mark's throat. Felicity is struggling to get him off of Mark. But get's sucker punched by Gregory instead.

71.

.THE FIELD'S-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:40 PM

And Kristofferson and Agnes are bare ass naked staring at the spectacle scared and frightened just like school children. Agnes screams as Kristofferson holds her tight. Ash emerges from the fields and stares at the two still laughing his ass off.

Ash:

It's over! it's finally over!

Kristofferson:

What the fuck are you talking about Ash!

Ash(cracking up):

This is the beginning of the end don't

You get it (beat) this horrible

Fucking rotten world is gone

Agnes:

Do you think this is fucking funny Ash!

Ash:

Oh but Agnes there is so

Much to look forward to

In the life of the world that's about

To come (beat) they won't leave us behind

They can't!

72.

.THE SPOT'S RESIDENCE-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:45 PM and Neil and Agnes's mom are at it again with rough hate sex. Neil claws at her face leaves a bloody gash and she screams in ecstasy suddenly Neil stops pumping and a sword sticks out of his Chest. Agnes's mom screams in pain as blood flows out of his mouth. Neil's body explodes in a bloody shower of guts and carnage. Mother dearest screams in terror and she starts bleeding out of her eyes. She screams in terror as her body then explodes and turn into another shower of blood and guts.

73.

.THE FOX RESIDENCE-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:55 PM

And Felicity spins around on the floor having convulsions Mark and Gregory watch in terror as her head explodes and her heart falls out of her chest and onto the floor. The two are too terrified to scream Felicity's heart explodes.

Felicity Fox is Dead.

An ANGEL dressed in black with a pale face and crippled wings

Appears in the corner of the room and grabs Mark and Gregory by the hands.

Mark(scarred shitless):

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

The angel smiles at Mark

Angel:

Time to go home Glenn.

Mark:  
WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

The angel bows her head humbly

Angel:

You are our god now Glenn.

Gregory turns to Mark terrorized and the Angel walks the two out of the front door where the fields are on fire and peoples chest's and heads are exploding while Angel's descend from the skies and the four horsemen are riding through the town and demon's are coming up from hell.

The felids are drenched in blood.

The angel flies Mark and Gregory away into the skies.

And the horn is blaring loud and clear.

74.

.THE FIELDS-EARLY EVENING

The time is 5:59

Kristofferson, Ash and Agnes are running through the fields through the blood and guts and through the carnage. The fields and the whole town is on fire. Suddenly Kristofferson starts to float gradually towards the sky he screams in terror while Agnes holds on to him for dear life. Kristofferson spouts torn wings and starts to fly towards the heavens.

Agnes starts to sprout wings and fly as well. She screams at the top of her lungs.

Ash then starts to sprout wings and fly towards the heavens and the portal in the sky laughing harder and harder.

The whole town is on fire and the figure of death walks through the fields killing all of the fornicators, murders and scum of the world with the touch of his hands.

They all explode into a downpour of blood and guts.

Serpents crawl from the depths of hell

And people are being dragged down to the lake of fire. As the flames shoot up from the ground eat the world whole. Satan emerges from the pit and his minions fly through the earth. The whole world ends and suddenly the music stops.

JUMP CUT TO BLACK

ROLL CREDITS set to the song SWEETWATER, TEXAS by FASTBALL


End file.
